Sky Touch Earth
by tekken4life
Summary: Good and evil have always been sworn enemies, vowing to destroy each other... If love should happen, all hope is lost.  Kogan - Rated M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Wrong Like Me**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Big Time Rush or any of the characters.

**Author's Note:** Um… so I guess hello would be a good place to start so, yet another Kogan fanfic from me – hey, sue me for loving the pair! I hope you all like this, so please leave a review and tell me what you thought. Enjoy! **WARNING: The content of this and future chapters may offend some people, so apologies in advance.**

"Hit me" uttered the blonde, smiling to himself at the childish irony of his words. There was something about blackjack that was pleasantly reassuring to him: of course, it seemed a lot tamer than the other games of chance, but when it came right down to it, it was luck personified – you either hit or missed, no messy in betweens. A smile smugly twisted his lips as he took a sip from the half full glass in his hand, relishing the strong lace of whiskey across his tongue. The sweet clink of the slot machines around him was pure music to his ears, as was the soft curses of the overweight Texan next to him. This is was his world, untainted fortune at his call and unspeakable power at his fingertips. He was truly a god in his own right. "Well, not completely" he thought smilingly, watching the stupefied dealer curtly lay down a jack of hearts next to his queen of spades. "Better not upset the Big Man just yet… we still have a long way to go." Another invigorating sip of the alcohol fortified the grin on his face. He couldn't wait to see the look on the fool's face when he won. He almost felt sorry for him, given his assured victory, but 'almost' had no place in his existence. He licked his lips excitedly. "Hit me."

"You're already sitting at twenty" drawled the Texan, turning his narrowed eyes onto the inexplicably lucky young man sitting next to him. "And I know I've said this for the past three hands, but this time I really do mean it. Nobody, and I mean nobody, can be as lucky as you." The blonde looked upwards thoughtfully, pausing the dealer with a single, raised finger. The poor man didn't know how right he was. "See, the way I look at it, uh… what's your name again?"

"Paul."

"Well Paul, let me give you some advice: luck is the cruelest bitch you will ever meet, even more than that slut with the enormous chest over at the bar you've been eyeing for the past half hour. All I've done is found a way to make her MY bitch." The blonde smirked triumphantly at the incandescent blush spreading over Paul's face. He turned to the dealer and jerked his downwards at his cards. With a pleasant nod, she gracefully flipped over the ace of diamonds next to the jack, and watched in vague apprehension as the Texan let out a defeated cry. "Well, well" smiled the blonde, boring the green of his eyes right into his opponent's face. "Look's like my bitch came through after all."

"Having fun dear?" asked an icy voice. The blonde's smirk instantly dropped from his face, replaced by a thin line of fury. He turned around and gave the woman standing behind him an appraising look. The rage in his eyes swept across the bare hint of makeup across her sculpture of a face, down the black silk dress that hugged her body tightly, stopping at the shoes that could pay off a car loan with their price tag. "Katie, what are you doing here?"

"Aw, and here I thought you'd be happy to see me, my sweet, delicious hunk of a brother." Her lips curled coldly as she leaned forward and landed her lips squarely on the blonde's mouth. The skilful satin of her tongue made quick work of her brother's lips, cleverly sneaking past his lips and tasting the milled aftershock of the whiskey in his mouth. She quickly withdrew her body from his vicinity, sneering at his bewildered spluttering. It had been years since they had started this sick, twisted game with each other, but somehow immortality had a way for numbing the conscience. The look of pure wrath on his face never ceased to please her. "Wrap up your little game" she said huskily, barely taking notice of the Paul's agape jaw. "Something important just came up."

"It always does" muttered her brother through gritted teeth. Katie gave a flick of her glistening chestnut locks before she walked away, victorious in her sway. The blonde stared after her with an unquenchable anger burning in his eyes, breathing out in deep heaves. "Like I told you Paul, luck's a bitch."

-xoxoxoxoxo-

"You always do this!"

"Oh relax Kendall, how else was I supposed to get you up here?" The blonde cricked his neck irately. Katie always had this unfathomable way of getting under his skin without even trying. Over the many years, she had honed it down to a gift, just sensing the right words to upset his mood. "How many times have I told you not to call me that?" he snarled, throwing her a dagger-eyed glower. Katie lithely draped her body across the sofa, rolling her eyes sardonically. "Cut the high school angst" she sighed, reveling the leather's yielding comfort. "I've got a hell of a headache from last night, excuse the pun. That guy from the bar really knows how to use his tongue across a girl's body. Even I was surprised." She snapped her fingers irritably. "And anyway what am I supposed to call you?"

"Anything but that" muttered Kendall turning around to see the bright lights of the city dazzle away in the night. There was something liberating about the Las Vegas night, as if the alluring power of its fantasies could erase even the deepest of pain. It was all pretend, but better that than to live in reality. All the things he had done, all the sins he would not be forgiven for – hell truly existed on earth. "You know that I'm trying to leave all of that behind."

"You are one sappy son of a bitch, you know that? You're a demon, grow some balls." Katie lifted herself off her luxurious vantage point and walked over to her brother. She reached out her hands and placed them gently on his shoulders as her head slotted perfectly next to his. "It's so strange" she murmured, feeling his pulse start to race already. "You're the reason why we're like this, and yet I'm better at it than you."

"What do you want, a 'demon of the century' award?" The brunette laughed softly into her brother's ear. "No, nothing like that at all. I just mean, I should really thank you for all of this. I'm nothing without you." Kendall smiled wryly. "It's a lot easier than you think, considering you were such a failure of a human."

"True, but you failed way back then, and you're failing now. It's been over four centuries and you've yet to become a full demon."

"What's the rush?" asked the blonde, shrugging off his sister's hold. He turned around and raised an eyebrow sarcastically. "Once I turn, it'll be all ranks and formalities."

"I'm fully turned and I'm not at all stuffy."

"That's because you're stuck with me" said Kendall superiorly, winking at his sister. "So you're right, you really should be thanking me for all of this." Katie stuck out her tongue playfully before turning around. "Gratitude and all that crap aside-"

"See, failure as a human."

"You really should hurry up with your… plans" she said, laying back down on the couch. "He won't wait forever, and I've kind of grown fond of you. It'd be a shame to see you go up in smoke, literally."

"You heard what he said, if we do pull this job off, he'll extend the contract" sighed Kendall wearily. He narrowed his eyes coldly in response to his sister's cynical stare. "We got this Katie."

Katie cocked her head quizzically at the blonde's gaze. Even for demons, their relationship was poisonous to say the least. She had lost count over the fights they wound themselves into, always to the point of nearly destroying each other. It hadn't always been like that: in their human days, they got along fairly well, but she was more interested in being a rich man's mistress than a good sister and daughter. Kendall had always been the shining example of goodness in their parent's eyes. They were blind to his weaknesses, unable to see through his faux virtuousness. She wasn't sure whether it was because of his acting skills or their sheer naivety, but in either case, the brunette had always been the brunt of comparisons to her older brother. Being what she was now offered her a satisfaction that her human life could not give. "Speaking of the task at hand, we might have trouble on the horizon." Kendall frowned. "Like?"

"The other side caught onto us somehow. They've sent down bodyguards, and I use that word extremely loosely." The blonde turned around to face the city lights once more. "That doesn't change anything" he murmured. "We've got our orders, that's all that matters."

"Yeah, about that… they've sent down a certain friend of yours. Again, I use that word very loosely." The blonde took a stunned step forward and extended his hand to sully the pristine clarity of the full-length window. The thick sheet of glass felt reassuringly cool against his fingertips, but it did nothing to soothe the restlessness frolicking in his mind. "He's here?"

"Yep, and after last time, he might not be so willing to let another one of his charges slip between his fingers." Katie paused for before continuing. "I suppose it could work to our advantage after all. We have the psychological edge."

"Fuck psychology, we deal with power."

"We've got that too." She looked at her brother's figure, choosing her words carefully. "Look, like it or not, this puts a significantly sized spanner in the works."

"Actually, it doesn't. They were always going to send someone down to protect him, and the fact that it's HIM doesn't change a damn thing."

"It may" said Katie dryly, noticing the tensed posture Kendall's body adopted. She smiled knowingly to herself. "You two have history after all."

"Can you have just a little bit of faith in me?"

"Dear brother, if I had a little bit of faith, period, I wouldn't be here, would I?" Kendall turned his head to the side and saw his sister sprawl herself on the couch. "We'll still win. You just leave him to me."

-xoxoxoxoxo-

"How would you even know David? How could you even begin to understand the pain I'm going through?" The handsome brunette parted his lips slightly, wounded at the words of his beloved. "So this is it? This is how it ends? I tell you that I love you and you just walk away?" He walked over to the blonde beauty and pulled her closer to his body. The melting brown of his eyes proved too much for her to hold, and she turned her head away with a dramatic sigh. "I love you Sarah" said David softly, feeling the blonde shudder in his affectionate grip. "I'll never leave your side."

"David, please stop this. Don't make this harder than it has to be."

"Never." Sarah turned her glimmering sapphire irises towards the brunette, placing her hands gently on his chest. "Damn it, you don't think I want this? I love you more than… uh… more than… I'm sorry, line?"

"Alright, take five everyone" called the director tiredly. "James, nice work, but try to be a bit less… how can I put this? Try not to be like a fag who had a one night stand with the captain of the football team."

"I don't even know what the hell that means."

"And Jo, for God's sakes, take a look at the damn script! I know this crap is worse than a second grade play, but we all have to make a living off this." The blonde actress gave a weary nod and turned to her co-star, rearranging her face into a furious pout. "Anyone ever tell that fat son of a bitch he should stick to directing music videos?" James gave her a grinning nod. "Careful, he'll hear you."

"Like I give a damn. I'm telling you, if his attitude doesn't improve, I am so going to the studio to get him replaced."

"Did you even take a look at the script?" Jo raised her eyebrows. "I did" she murmured blushingly. "But after the first line, I got distracted."

"By what?"

"That bottle of wine sitting there on my kitchen counter. It looked so lonely; I just had to comfort it." James let out an appreciative chuckle, wrapping his arm around the blonde's back and leading her away to the table of food near the set. "One of these days I'm going to have to give you a piece of my liver."

"Hey, I'm not the only one at fault here! Are you the fag or the football captain in the great Gustavo Rocque's equation?"

"Neither. I was the hockey player who used to hate math."

"While we're on the topic, where is that boyfriend of yours?"

"He's my friend Jo."

"Yeah, a friend who's always here on set! What did you do, hire him to be a stalker or something?"

"It's not like that!"

Silently in the hustle of the crew, he looked on protectively, never once allowing his gaze to falter. He was a master at this, but he didn't allow himself the pleasure of stepping into complacency. He had already lost once at this 'game', and he wasn't prepared to do it again. One innocent life lost was far too much already, and this one really counted. "If we lose him, all hope is lost" he thought, running a hand carelessly through his jet black spikes. He looked on as James shared an intimate laugh with Jo while brazenly waving around a bagel. "He is the last defense we have left." He frowned at the thought. No doubt, _they_ had already figured it out already – it was only a matter of time before they showed up here in Los Angeles. He just hoped it would all turn out for the better.

"They're talking about you." The dark haired man turned to his side and tilted his head quizzically at the woman looking amusedly back at him. The black rim of her glasses highlighted the mischievous glint in her eyes. "What did you say?"

"Honestly Logan, do you even listen when I open my mouth? I said they're talking about you" she exclaimed in mock irritation, pointing over to the giggling co-stars. Logan turned his head back to the two of them with a bewildered smirk. "Aw, let the kids the have their fun."

"I'd bet you wouldn't think of it like that if you knew what they were saying." Logan rolled his eyes wearily. "OK Kelly, enlighten me. What are they talking about?"

"They think you're dating James." The brunette shook his head in disbelief. "That's it? That's what's got you all excited?"

"Aren't you even the least bit offended?"

"Not at all. It could be worse – they could think I'm some crazy stalker who gets his kicks from stealing his underwear."

"Yeah, that's also a hot topic of speculation. And besides, I fail to see how the two are unrelated." Kelly readjusted her spectacles, commanding the air of a strict librarian. "Anyways, I come bearing a dark forecast."

"They've know where we are and what we're doing." The young woman frowned. "You know already?"

"I always knew. They're too relentless to wander around the planet aimlessly." Kelly moved closer to the brunette and leant forward. "I still say our best chance is to tell him the truth" she whispered urgently. Her eyes continually darted around to make sure her words were isolated solely between the two of them. "If he knows-"

"The life he has will be destroyed. He'll never be the same again" muttered the brunette firmly. "He'd be in hiding for the rest of his years, and that is not a life." He dropped his gaze to the floor just ahead of his feet. "The more normal his life is, the easier it is for us to protect him. They won't try anything out in public, it's forbidden."

"So we can't tell him we have halos?"

"Nope, no halos." Kelly stepped back and shifted her glasses once again. "This is it, you know that right? No mistakes." Logan nodded, still keeping his gaze fixed downwards. "No mistakes."

-xoxoxoxoxo-

"You're not bothered by all of it, are you?" asked James nervously. The queue outside the club was short, but moved at snail's pace. The vivacious thump of the music diffused through the night air in pure jubilation, drowning out the chaotic buzz of the patrons. The warm embrace of the wind ruffled through the impatient line, heightening their need for pound away the various avatars of alcohol on the dance floor. The actor quickly sneaked a look at the bouncer-blocked entrance before giving his attention back to his friend. His anxious expression caused Logan to raise an eyebrow. "Bothered by all what?"

"Come on Logan, I know you've heard all the rumors about us."

"Oh, that." James's head gave a quick jerk at the dark haired man's distant reply. "Why, is there some other actor you'd like to make homosexual gossip with?"

"Of course not baby" laughed Logan, slightly enjoying the enraged crimson tinge on the actor's cheeks. "You know I love you."

"Shut it Logan!"

Logan was about to let loose with another sarcastic show of love, but decided to opt for silence when the girl in front of James turned around to stare at him with nothing but stars in her eyes. She quickly pushed her thick locks from out of her face. Her breathing steadily took a turn for shallow heaves as she excitedly wrung her wrists. "Oh my God!" she gasped; now bobbing up and down on her feet. "You're James Diamond! I am like so totally your biggest fan!"

"Thank you" smiled the actor, inducing further hyperventilation in the girl. Logan shuffled on his feet, smiling quietly to himself. 'James Diamond' wasn't yet the household name he'd like to be, but that didn't mean he didn't carry himself off with the magnetic glamour of an A-list movie star. Secretly, the brunette was grateful for the relative anonymity his friend wielded: as much as it was easier to protect him in the midst of the constant stream of people, having constant fans throw themselves at him didn't exactly make his job any easier. "Can I have your autograph?" she whispered breathlessly, whipping out a small piece of paper and a pen from her purse. "Oh, and you sir? Yes you" she smiled, pointing shamelessly to an alarmed Logan. "You look like you could use this." Another dig of her purse produced a card which was recklessly shoved into the brunette's hands. Logan's arched a wary eyebrow as he read it. "_Camille Roberts, psychic extraordinaire. All forms of clairvoyance practiced._" He gave a soft huff as she pushed the card into the depths of his pocket, watching the girl chat animatedly to a smiling James. "Sometimes I wonder whether I should tell you the truth" he reflected, tracing circles on the pavement with his foot. "It'll take away everything you trust, but it would make my job so much easier." He looked down forlornly, barely paying attention to the active exchange of fandom in front of him. "We can't lose you James. All hell would break loose."

"_And would that be so bad?_" The brunette's head sharply rose at the soft, icy voice lulling in his head. He was already here. "_But I kind of see your point; it would be a terrible shame for your side if that ever happened._"

"_Under what low life rock are you and your bitch sister hiding Kendall?_" Logan's head swiveled around, trying to find the source of the smooth sneer in his mind. Even under the city's lights, the night held too many shadows, too many places for a creature of hell to hide. "_Language please, Logan. What would the boss upstairs say if he knew one of workers was using such crude profanity?_" The brunette let out a deep exhalation. James still seemed cheerfully absorbed in Camille, and they looked like they'd make it into the crowded club within a matter of minutes. He'd be safe for now. "_Where are you?_"

"_Where I always am – where you're afraid to look_."

-xoxoxoxoxo-

The demon smirked arrogantly as he took in the wonders of the Los Angeles night. "California huh? Well, it's a step up from Nevada" he contemplated, sensing the brunette draw closer. A tangible exhilaration coursed through his body, amplifying each of his senses. It didn't hold the reassuring win of blackjack, but something like this was always worth it for the sheer thrill of the hunt. It wouldn't be long before both sides engaged in full on war; he would be right in the midst of it. If he succeeded in this, his name would always be synonymous with the sweet taste of victory the hordes of demons before him could never achieve. "And Hollywood would be my playground. Seems almost too good to be true."

"It actually is." The blonde whipped around to see the brunette standing in the lone beam of a streetlight. The grin on his face grew. "Why Logan, you sly little-"

"Save it Goldilocks" snapped Logan, narrowing his eyes menacingly. "I didn't come here for the pleasantries."

"Very risky of you to come here by yourself old friend" said the blonde condescendingly. "I guess they finally made a man out of you up there after last time."

"You'll never get to him. He's completely clueless about all this, and we both know he has to come to your side out of his own free will."

"That can very well be arranged" said Kendall softly, taking a step out of the shadows towards the brunette. "Especially when he finds out his best friend has white wings and a halo around his head."

"Still as predictable as ever" murmured Logan. The demon gave a short bow. "High praise from a two bit guardian such as yourself." The brunette shook his head. "What happened to you Kendall?"

"Like you even need to ask pretty boy." The blonde took another step towards Logan, his face nothing more than a malicious sneer. "It'll be an honor to destroy you of all angels, what with our past and all that crap."

Logan stretched out a hand towards the blonde, clearing his head of all thoughts. All he felt was the glow of his power rise within him and possess his very being. "_Adolebit_" he muttered, shooting forth a stream of white flames against the demon. Kendall crossed his arms and locked eyes with the angel, throwing him a conceited smile. The searing heat deflected across his hands, flying to either side of him before diffusing into nothingness. Logan scowled at the blonde's triumphant mask and ceased his attack instantly, closing his hand into a tight fist. "Is that the best you can do?" asked Kendall in mock politeness as he dropped his arms to the side. "I've seen fairies with more power than that."

"That was a warning. Stay away from James."

"Now see, that just makes me want to do this even more." Logan opened his mouth, but killed his retort with a simple smile. "We'll see just how great you are."

"We most certainly will. May the best side win." He gave his head a tiny jerk in his enemy's direction. The angel nodded, feeling an ominous adrenaline pulse out in his stomach. It had started already. "To victory."

**Well guys that was the first chapter. Kind of different from what I've done in the past, but what did you think? Please leave a review and let me know! Till next time **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Luck Of The Devil**

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, I don't own Big Time Rush or any of the characters. I think when I type this out for the hundredth time; I'll throw a party…

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, how's it going? A huge thank you to everyone to who reviewed and alerted the last chapter, it really means a lot because this story is so different from what I usually do and I'm really glad to see it got such a positive response. So, here's the next chapter, please sit back, relax and enjoy

"I'm telling you, he's as high as a kite right now" whispered Jo urgently in between unpretentious bites of her sandwich. She stared at James expectantly, growing ever so annoyed at the confused stares he kept throwing in the brunette's direction. "Don't look at him, you're making it obvious!"

"OK, please do me a favor and close your mouth when you chew. Seeing all that bread roll up and down in there is like being naked in a Minnesota winter for a man." The actor tilted his head quizzically once more at Logan before returning his eyes to the blonde. "I think you're way off base with this one Jo. The guy is totally incorruptible."

"Really now? Then would you care to explain why he keeps staring off into space? Or why he jumped out of his skin when I greeted him this morning?"

"Maybe he doesn't like you." The actress gave a muffled scoff, waving the flaps of bread angrily in the actor's face. "Please, I am the most loveable person on this set. I'm like a giant warm teddy bear that everyone wants to hug."

"Speaking of which, where is our serene director?"

"Hopefully taking a very long walk off a very short cliff, but don't change the subject." She gave a knowing flip of her golden locks. "Why is he even here anyway?"

"He… I… it's a really long story." muttered James, feeling a heated crimson take over his cheeks. He courageously made a stab at a frosty silence, warding off the war drum of Jo's tapping foot. "And you're going to have to do a lot better than that if you want it out of me." In spite of the showing blush, he met her matched her eyes with his own intense gaze. Jo Taylor was one of the most irrevocably persuasive people he'd ever met – once her stubborn charm grew on a person, the end was near. They would soon be unable to fight her beckon, pathetically throwing themselves at her feet to perform whatever frivolous task she wanted. He was one of the very few who could survive the onslaught of feminine magnetism, which presently wasn't a problem thanks to the salivated ball of bread and cucumber making its way from cheek to cheek in her mouth. She swallowed and seductively narrowed her eyes at the actor, twirling her hair through her hair. "Care to make this interesting James?"

"You have my attention."

"If I get why your little rent-a-friend over there is always here out of you by the end of the day, I want him gone. Not forever, don't worry" she smiled, pinching James's alarmed face. "Just for a week or so."

"And what happens if your plan fails, oh great Mata Hari?"

"I'll buy you dinner. You don't eat much, right?" The actor smirked condescendingly at the blonde, relishing in his confidence. Clearly, she didn't have any idea of what she was getting into, but such a sweet victory could not be passed over, especially if he got to lord it over her. "You're on."

"Excellent Mr. Diamond. Now, would you care to see me unhook my bra?"

"Have another sandwich and we'll talk."

-xoxoxoxoxo-

"Hey buster! Eyes up here!" hissed Kelly, tugging fiercely at the brunette's arm. Logan lifted his head and arched a questioning eyebrow at his companion. "What? Did something happen?"

"With the siblings from hell? No. However, you may want to know that it's getting harder and harder to be seen with you with you. The rest of the PR team is relentless."

"You're really enjoying this" said Logan wryly, dropping his gaze back to his sneakers. Kelly folded her arms. "Not as much as the rumors I squash about you and James everyday. You'll be glad to know they think you're the top in your relationship." The woman playfully pressed the heel of her shoe into the brunette's foot, hoping in vain for some sort of reaction from her fellow angel. If there was someone as stubborn as he was, she sure didn't know about it. Sighing wearily, she punched Logan's arm softly. "You've been in a mood ever since you met with him." The brunette inhaled deeply. "This would be so much easier if it wasn't him" he said quietly. "If this was any other demon, I'd be much more confident in all of this."

"What makes him so different? He seems like your average hellhound to me." The brunette afforded her a quiet chuckle. "Never ever use the word 'average' with Kendall. If he wants something, he'll go to the ends of the universe to get it." He looked up at Kelly with an almost wistful glint playing about in the warm chocolate rounds of his eyes. "And he has a serious advantage over us."

"Which would be?"

"You know he used to be human, right? That he made a Faustian deal and turning to their side was part of the contract?" Kelly nodded, prompting the brunette onward with a wave of her hand. "Well, what he asked for in return was… for lack of a better term, luck."

"Luck?"

"Well, a heightened way to tip the odds in his favor. And it almost always goes his way. If he ever got to James-"

"What if we went to them? Between the two of us, we should have enough power to send them packing off to brimstone quarters."

"NO." The brunette's eyes flashed with a angst-filled panic, sharply taking Kelly by surprise. "There's no telling what those two have planned. For all we know, that's exactly what they want."

"Fine, then tell the pretty boy over there the truth and let's even out the playing field here" said the PR agent sagely, shaking her head at Logan's sudden burst of paranoia. "It's our only hope."

"No, it isn't. James leads a normal, happy life; that's what we agreed upon."

"That was before you told me that the enemy had a pot of leprechaun's gold stashed away somewhere!"

"Look, I never said it was going to be easy" muttered the brunette, curling his fist into a tight ball. He banged it against the wall behind him, barely paying attention to the pain shooting through it. "But our job is to protect James, and the best way of doing that-"

"Is to lie to him? This is going to blow up in our faces." Kelly leaned forward and grabbed Logan's shirt, coercing his body off the wall and closer to her. "If you really care about this, you'd at least consider telling him who we are and why we're here" she whispered, carefully watching the brunette's blank expression through her raging gaze. "The man standing over there thinks you're his best friend and that he owes his life to you and you can't trust him enough to let him in on what's really happening?"

"I don't trust the situation, there's a difference."

"Logan, you can't control everything" said Kelly firmly. She took a quick glance around before facing the brunette again. "We can only do so much. If he's on our side, there's no doubt he'll help." She pulled back and took one final, sweeping glance at Logan. "And if you don't tell him, I will."

-xoxoxoxoxo-

The demon basked smugly in the heavy beams of sunlight streaming onto the hotel's swimming area, gently sighing away every single care he had. Two uneventful days had passed since he had met with his long lost 'friend', a whole forty-eight hours of utter boredom. He was all for strategy, but there was a point where plans just muddled everything up. To him, there was nothing more glorious than completely letting every last shed of restraint go and marking his power across the world; to know that he was among the race of the invincible. "Seems a shame to just sit around here waiting for him to make a move" he thought with an impish smirk. His body quivered pleasurably at the tender kiss of the sun stealing its way across his skin. "But I suppose this is too important to fuck up, especially with dear Logan lurking about somewhere and the higher ups watching me." The thought of the angel gave thinned his grin somewhat, leaving a reflective intensity to frolic about on his features. As he leant back into his chair, he closed his eyes and conjured up an image of the brunette from the depths of his memory. Four hundred years had passed and still the chaste guardian set his blood on fire unlike any other. "You're a real piece of fucking work, you know that Logan?" he muttered under his breath. "No one sees you like I do, and that's a good thing. If anyone's going to wipe your existence from this world, it'll be me." He smiled at the fury snaking its way inside of him. The tips of his fingers sparked in anticipation, hungry to inflict a wave of destruction. "Patience" he murmured softly, casually rubbing his thumb across his lips. "Good things come to demons that wait. And if it doesn't, we can always go and snatch it."

"Excuse me… sir?" The demon grudgingly opened his eyes to see a small girl look fearfully at him. Her small frame shivered with a fear he could almost taste, temporarily attracting his attention away from Logan. The soft darkness of her eyes were nothing but pools of sweet innocence, begging to be protected from the dangers of the world. He feigned a concerned expression as he leant forward. "I'm sorry to bother you, but have you seen my mother? She told me to wait for her by the toilets but it's been over an hour since she left." The blonde's smile grew at the broken tone of her voice. "Aw sweetie, I hate to tell you this… no, I'm lying; I'd love to tell you this. Your mom's busy satisfying her insatiable sex addiction and she's probably downtown in some dingy motel screwing some ugly-as-fuck guy just to see if multiple orgasms really do exist." The girl playfully stuck out her tongue before a shimmering gold mist swirled around her body and hid her from his sight. As quickly as it came, the miasma vanished into nothingness, revealing a bikini-clad woman staring intently at the blonde. "Katie, I keep telling you, that little girl act is only good for pedophiles and to steal candy" sighed Kendall wearily, leaning back into his sun soaked throne. "I was just seeing if I still had it" replied his sister huskily, walking over to the chair and straddling her brother's legs. "And for your information" she whispered, slicing her tongue across his lips before luxuriating in the full savor of his mouth, "multiple orgasms really do exist, no magic required."

"You taste like whiskey" said the blonde quietly as he placed his hands onto the brunette's hips. He pushed his body forward and stole another kiss from her lips, lusting after the sweet tang of alcohol on his tongue. "My favorite."

"I aim to please."

"Pretty risky of you to transform like that. You know the rules."

"There's no one around." She leaned forward to reach his ear. "We can do all sorts of nasty and not get caught" she crooned softly. Kendall's lips curled into a small smile. This was one of the physical lulls in their relationship, the aching eye of the storm before they tore each other to pieces. He knew her body as well as his own, able to read its every whim and desire like an open book. This had been their shallow history – if they weren't trying to devastate their sibling, they would toy with their bodies, passionately taunting the other with unspoken promises of absolute yearning. It seemed petty to the blonde that they should continue this way given that they only had each other left, but he had written it down to sentimentality, an emotion that had no place in the beating void of his heart.

"Wait, stop that for a minute" breathed the blonde, smoothly coaxing Katie off from planting errant kisses down his neck. The brunette pulled back and gazed at down at her brother with a fake pout. "Speed this up Kendall; I'm losing wood over here."

"Don't call me that" snarled the blonde, growing ever more furious at the brunette's triumphant grin. "Get over yourself princess" she sneered loftily, artfully maintaining her balance on the solar-touched body beneath her. "Besides, I bet you just love it when Logan calls you that."

"He's what I want to talk to you about. I'm thinking we should stir the crap so to speak."

"Absolutely not" said Katie firmly, replacing the playfulness in her eyes with an instant gravity. "When the time is right, we can go after them and get what we came for." She placed a hand on the blonde's chest. "I'm warning you Kendall. Don't underestimate them; they're a lot smarter than you give them credit for."

"I know that" scowled the blonde, frowning up at Katie. "I just want to, you know, test the waters."

"And you say I'm the risky one."

"If we sit around here waiting, we give them more time to up their game. They could tell him the truth and train him to use his powers, and by then it won't matter." He lifted his body once more, his face millimeters away from the brunette's. "I don't know about you but I'm not willing to spend the rest of eternity in some corner of hell."

"How sweet of you to save your own ass" muttered the brunette. Kendall threw her a tiny smirk. "You know I'm doing this for the both of us. Come on Katie" he said softly, rubbing a finger across her thin lips. "Let me have a little fun." His sister rolled her eyes. "If you mess this up Kendall, I'll be the one ripping your body to shreds, I swear."

"Promise?"

"Don't fuck around. What's your plan?" The blonde leaned forward and took Katie's lips against his own, tasting one last taste of the lingering whiskey in her mouth. He pulled back into the chair and smirked at her superiorly. "_Minuere corpus_."

-xoxoxoxoxo-

"God, this is bad" moaned James softly, cradling his head in his open palm. Jo raised her eyebrow, trying her utmost to banish the look of distaste on her face. She had known the actor for a couple of months now, and admittedly, he was a bit different to the types of people she had come across in her own life – in place of the privileged airheads she had grown up with, he matched her own quirky practicality with his, suitably fitting into her life as if he'd been there the entire time. The one thing she never quite got, however, was the hysterical sense of drama he wielded when something went wrong, especially when it came to Logan: it seemed like he became a totally different person. "The doctor did say he'd be OK" she said flatly, uninterestedly staring at her nails. "Look, his blood pressure jumped a little, that's all. It happens when people are stressed out." She turned her head to the side and wrinkled her nose at James's expression of dire desperation. "Though what he has to be stressed out about is beyond me."

"Why do you hate him so much?"

"I don't hate him. I'm just puzzled why you're so deeply… I suppose invested is a good verb to use in this situation. James, you're on the brink of stardom" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. "You're the star of one of TV's most popular shows. I mean, sure we're panned by the critics, but our ratings are still pretty good and-"

"Get to the point."

"My point is that I'm worried that this guy is using you. For what, I'm not exactly sure yet, but there is definitely something up with that guy. Like why is he hanging around that lady from PR all the time?"

"He's not like that Jo." James paced across to the other side of the hall, running an anxious hand through his soft brunette forest. He turned around and emitted a deep sigh, staring deeply into the blonde's eyes. Jo fearfully lifted her hand to her mouth. "Dear God, please tell me you're not in love with him!"

" Try again genius. I met Logan two years ago when I first came here from Minnesota. I didn't know anyone, and every single audition I had was completely awful. I was 'too tall' or 'too pretty' for all the serious roles. The most I managed to get was an extra in some dumb web series, and even that took like ten callbacks. And the more I tried, the more depressed I got. I really hit rock bottom."

"James-"

"Just, please let me finish" said the actor quietly, raising a hand to interrupt Jo. "I tried everything to make myself feel better, but nothing worked except drinking. It got to the point where I started to bleed alcohol." He snorted softly. "Everything fell apart and I couldn't fix it. Anyways, the one time I went to a bar and blacked out. The next day, I woke up in my apartment and found a stranger in my flat making me scrambled eggs and bacon."

"Sounds like something kinky happened."

"Nothing happened, get your head out of the gutter. He just made sure I was OK, and then he left." James smiled to himself. "The first thing he ever said to me was that my life really was worth living. I'd make it in the end, I just had to hang in there. It was the first time someone really believed in me."

"So how'd he make it to be your BFF?"

"That's the weird thing. He kept showing up at the most random places, but somehow it was always when I felt like I wasn't worth anything. I don't know how he did it, but the moment I felt like I needed to drink, he'd be there." He took a step towards Jo and inhaled a weary breath. "I guess I'll have to tell him to stay away from the set for a while. But, I want you to know that whatever I am today, it's because of him. He's too important for me to simply cut out of my life."

"Tell you what Jamie boy, you don't tell him anything, and I'll buy you dinner so long as it's nothing too fancy. I hate that airy-fairy five star crap" sighed Jo, tilting her head sympathetically. She frowned at the actor's benign grin. "What?"

"Thank you."

"Well, after that beautiful love story, I'd look like a total bitch if I made you drop him, wouldn't I?"

"He's OK" came a cheery voice from behind the actor. James turned around to see the Kelly smile gently at him. "Really?"

"Yeah, they just want to keep him here overnight to make sure there aren't any irregularities."

"Why are you here?" asked Jo suspiciously, carefully eyeing the PR agent from head to toe. "He's not even an extra so this has nothing to do with the show."

"But even so, it looks bad and it's my job to clean up the mess."

"You know, you're always around him. Are you two going out or something?"

"Yes, and maybe one day, you'll come to the wedding" snapped Kelly cynically, motioning her hand in one fluid windmill gesture. "Now, would you two get back to the set?"

"But-"

"James, I promise you can see him straight after you wrap up this scene." The PR agent glared at the both of them through her spectacles, summoning a commanding aura about her. Reluctantly, both actors marched right passed her, but not before gifting her with questioning glares. Kelly turned around and watched them disappear into the elevators across the hall, both of them in enchanted by the conversation that flowed so easily from their lips. "_Are they gone?_" asked a small, soft voice in her head. The PR agent wrung her wrists nervously. "_Yeah. Don't use so much of your power, you need your rest._"

"_I'll be fine. Just go and keep an eye on him. You can reverse whatever backward ass magic this is later_."

"_Please, don't do anything stupid_." With a final glance around her, Kelly walked with a distinctive purpose in her stride, praying that the demon siblings would be kept at bay. Naturally, she had no doubt they were behind this, but James was her main concern now. Whatever they had planned, she would have to handle alone. "God help us all."

-xoxoxoxoxo-

Logan groaned irately as he stared up at the ceiling. Helplessness was not an emotion he handled well, especially at such a critical time. Kendall was nothing short of a lowlife bastard for doing this. "Pretty clever of him to take me out" he murmured, running his eyes over the endless grout lines on the stark white ceiling blocks. "He's in for a shock though. Kelly's more than just a pretty cookie." For the second time that day, his hand clenched itself into a steel-tight fist, feeling an untamed wrath surge within him, coaxing the small cry of power into an infernal roar. "I hate you so freaking much."

"Sure you do." The condescending slip of a voice came instantly at his words, causing the still mahogany irises to flash with a leonine fury. Almost instantly, the tedious view of the ceiling replaced itself with the face he knew so well smirking triumphantly back at him. The sea green of the demon's eyes sparkled impishly as his body came into contact with the angel's, sparking every bit of skin it came into contact with into a raving frenzy. "Hope you liked my spell" whispered the blonde softly gently laying his head besides the brunette. "I always wondered what you would look like beneath me."

"You'll get caught" snarled the angel, writhing his body beneath the blonde's. It was the demon's spell that had rendered him fragile, but it was his voice that sapped away his will to fight. This had come close to happening once before, he couldn't allow it to happen again. "That boss of yours will be pretty mad."

"Point taken, but I've always been... lucky" said the blonde softly, taking a quick tug of Logan's ear. His hand meandered down the side of the angel's body, obsessively paying attention to every inch of flesh it touched. His fingers curved inwards across the smaller man's body, making quick work of the zipper on his pants. He smiled as the angel shut his eyes and groaned pleasurably, arching his body upwards against the blonde's. "You want it this badly?"

"Get the hell off of me!"

"Relax baby boy" grinned the demon, taking an uninhibited lick of the angel's neck. The sweet flavor of milky skin against his tongue drove him wild, but he came here with a purpose. The only pleasure he would derive from this was to see the brunette break before his very eyes. His fingers gracefully wrapped themselves around the angel's erection, causing forth a lustful moan. This was far beyond any sexual bliss for the blonde – just to corrupt the pure soul beneath him was paradise enough for him. "I've always wanted you" he growled, lightly teasing Logan's member with his skillful fingers. The symphony of lustful whimpers and vexed protests was music to his ears. "Ever since that day, I've always known that you were the one I'd chase down for life."

"Stop it!"

"You're why I'm like this."

"No!"

"Yes" hissed Kendall, grazing his teeth against Logan's fluctuating neck. The brunette's hips arched forward of their own accord. His body was his slave now, willing to do whatever he wanted. "I remember like it was yesterday, and I'll make sure you never forget."

"You think I don't? I blame myself every single day for it" breathed the brunette darkly. He couldn't breath when the blonde was this close – his touch alone was enough to destroy whatever resistance he had. The teasing fingertips forced him to throw his head back. He wasn't supposed to do anything like this, feeling like this went against everything he stood for. With a guttural cry, he forced his body upwards and felt a sinful wave overpower his weakened body, ripping him into a territory completely unknown to him. As his bliss subsided, he felt alienated from his body as if it became some forbidden temple to him. The faith he had instilled in himself abandoned him, leaving him lost in this new abyss. He had violated this, he was at fault. "Kendall, what have you done?"

"_Somnum_" whispered the demon softly. The angel felt his mind slowly fade into a searing blackness, causing his body to go limp beneath the blonde's. "You will never live down what you did to me all those decades ago Logan" he heard Kendall whisper softly. He felt a soft pair of satin lips trace lightly against his own. "I'll never let you forget that. You're mine now."

**Woah… that's some intense stuff right there. What did you guys think? Leave a review and let me know please! Till next time! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Halo**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Big Time Rush or any of the characters… and I do not stalk them, their tweets just magically appear on my timeline ;)

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, how goes it? A huge thank you goes out to everyone who reviewed and alerted the last chapter, you guys are awesome! I'm glad you guys are all getting into this; it really makes me happy to see all the positive responses. So, here's the next installment, please sit back, relax and enjoy…

"And anything to drink, madam?" Katie's lips couldn't help but smirk at the sight of her waiter. The men of her time were clearly no match for the chiseled gods of the twenty-first century. It could have been the way his long sandy bangs fell softly against his eyes or those perfect Cupid-bow lips, but in any case it didn't matter. A being of her constitution, so absolute in its seductive prowess, always allowed the prey to be lured in willingly, otherwise where was the fun? "A glass of your most expensive scotch" she murmured headily, flashing out a magnetic curl of her lips. The waiter returned her smile as he took her menu, his fingers lingering against her hand for just a fraction longer than it would have been. With a curt nod of his head, he walked away to the bar, leaving the demon to stare triumphantly in his wake. "If only you were just a little bit more… advanced in the world" she muttered softly to herself. "You would be perfect." She allowed herself a small laugh. Now that she had honed her inherent talent for allure down to perfection, it all started to get a bit tedious. Years of quenching her lust had left her feeling that it was all starting to follow a very unattractive pattern of bedding these gym addicts and disposing of them as quickly as possible. "Where do I go from here?" she sighed wistfully, tapping her foot against the immaculately polished floor. She took a condescending glare at the couples around her, feeling slightly repulsed at their exchanges of affection. She felt ashamed to know that she had been one of them a long time ago, that she had walked this very earth, searching for the same things they were. It made her feel weak, almost less of a demon – while her brother reveled in his half-human status, she abhorred it. "Sweet brother of mine, we'll have to do something about that remaining humanity of yours."

"_You're thinking about me? You're so considerate Katie._" The brunette snapped her head up sharply at the caustic cynicism of the voice inside her head. "You're late Kendall-"

"_I told-_"

"I am not calling you anything else; now get your lazy ass down here!"

"_Nah, I think I'll let you drain the bar dry by yourself this time. By the way, please pass my deepest sympathies to that poor waiter you're about to fuck_." Katie gripped the edge of her table irately, letting her knuckles turn a furious white. It was one thing to screw around with her, but even he had to know that this wasn't the time for it. "He is going to be pissed at you if you don't show up, and don't expect me to save your miserable skin."

"_The thought is appreciated, but don't get your thong in a twist_" echoed the blonde's voice derisively; taking an obvious bliss out of his sister's heightened fury. "_He stopped by the hotel earlier. Apparently he wants to talk to us separately_."

"What did he say?"

"_Not much actually. He just wanted an explanation for my work on our friend yesterday, and then he went on about how great you were. Tell me; is it hard to breathe with your head so far up his ass?_"

"Fuck you. I've only done what was expected of me."

"_Yeah, it must feel pretty good to be the favorite now. Mom and Dad would be so proud of you._"

"Not as proud as they could have been if they found out that their precious son turned their only two children into demons because his life was falling apart."

"I think it would be best perhaps if you and I were to talk now?" Katie shot her eyes up at the articulated tone to see a middle-aged man stand before her with a benign smile upon his face. The near black void of his irises clashed horribly with the stark white of his hair, while his Hawaiian shirt and shorts drew judging stares from the formally dressed crowd. The brunette bowed her head respectfully. "My lord" she whispered, not daring to make eye contact with him. It had been so long since she first met him, but he never failed to inspire a reverent awe within her. He utterly enthralled her, charmed her to become his little puppet here out of Hell: she was powerless against him, and that made it all the more worth it.

"Enough with the 'my lord' crap Katie, you don't find me calling you Katherine all the time" he smiled impishly as he sat himself down in the chair next to her. He took a jovial look around at the fellow restaurateurs, quickly meeting each of their gazes with a flashing grin. The brunette shifted anxiously in her seat, feeling her stomach knot itself in excitement. "My deepest apologies Griffin."

"Tell me, why do they keep staring at me?" asked the silvering demon politely, still busy with his round of glances. Katie's lips thinned dramatically. "I think it has to do with your clothes" she whispered urgently. "The dress code is formal here."

"But the man at the surf shop told me I'd fit right in with these" said Griffin thoughtfully. "Oh well, I guess I'll have to kill him later." He turned his attention to Katie, forcefully meeting her eyes with his own. The brunette shook her head gently. "I'm sorry for my argument with Kendall earlier. After all this time, I still can't change his ways."

"Oh, you'll never be able to change a man's habits" said Griffin cheerfully. "Not without the right persuasion anyways. But I will say that it is amusing that you and he haven't changed much over the decades. I've never seen two of my own as connected as you."

"Well, if he still keeps his human side at the end of this, that connection will be severed very quickly." The older man's face sobered instantly into a neutral mask, sending the brunette's heart into a nervous dance. "Actually, he's the reason why I wanted to talk to you alone. You know what he did with the angel?"

"He told me, yes."

"And your thoughts on this?" Katie dropped her gaze to the table. "I told him that it was risky. As powerful as we are, we don't know what their plans are regarding the target."

"Really Katie? You're calling him a target?" sighed Griffin wearily, supporting his chin with his closed fist. "See, this where so many demons have failed in the past: if you keep viewing them as mere objects, you underestimate their abilities. His name is James Diamond, and he's a nexus of power we need on our side."

"Of course my lo… Griffin."

"I'm glad you take this so seriously though. He's the last one we need before we can break the seal. Just turn him to our side, and I'll take care of the rest." He shifted his eyes onto the surrounding diners, carefully studying their actions. "However, your brother really does concern me" he said flatly. The brunette narrowed her eyes. "How so?"

"He seems to have an unhealthy attachment to that angel. Something that personal always goes into the most basic of motivations, and when it comes to demons it's always personal. It could cloud his judgment."

"I don't think that Kendall would let a small thing like that affect the bigger picture."

"Oh, it isn't small. And even if you are right, this is too important for us to lose, which is why I'm placing a security measure… insurance if you will."

"I don't understand."

"Should your brother ever become swayed by the other side, I want you to end him." Katie tilted her head quizzically as she felt a surge of adrenaline bolt through her being. "The angel or-"

"Both." The brunette slumped back against her chair in astonishment. Her breath thinned out to inaudible gasps of air as her body numbed with shock. He may have his flaws, but at the end of the day, she still had to look out for her own brother, demon or not. They shared a relationship beyond what any magic might demand, and asking her to murder him was complete disregard for that. "Griffin, is it really necessary? There's no indication that he'll betray us."

"All the signs are there" smiled Griffin smoothly. "You just have to see it." He took a pitiful note of the brunette's attempt to maintain her composure. "Make no mistake Katie, this isn't a request – it's an order. We have come too far to fail now. Victory is worth any cost, even the price of the blood of our own."

-xoxoxoxoxo-

The angel stared at the crimson roses standing innocently at his bedside. "James and his dramatics" he murmured tiredly, never once blinking at the soft, ruby petals. One deep inhalation and he felt the familiar spark of power course through his body like wildfire. Cautiously outstretching his hand towards the flowers, he gently spread out his fingers. "_Adolebit_" he whispered, instantly recoiling at the flares of white flames birthed from his hand. As quickly as it had come, the fire died down, leaving only the half-charred floral remnants of the actor's concern. Logan withdrew his hand closer to his body, staring at it as if it was some alien attachment to his being. It was a pathetic cry from the searing stream he'd conjured against the blonde demon that night. Something felt different within him: he wasn't the same since their last encounter. "I feel wrong" he whispered, staring at the foreign lines embedded on his palm. Something fundamental had shifted within him, what he trusted so blindly was now mere shades of grey. Almost mockingly, the blonde's face wafted to his mind, causing his fist to tightly curl itself into a quivering ball of rage. "What have you done to me Kendall?" he murmured, feeling swathes of heady anger take over his psyche. Waves upon wave of dark emotion crashed upon his pure soul, drowning it in a sea it didn't understand. Kendall had struck a chord inside his heart, and the angel feared it would never return to its original form.

"You and I… we're the end of each other" he said flatly, hopping off the confines of the bed to the welcoming freedom of the room. A few paces around the bed brought temporary calm to his mind before the demon's sneering face appeared in his head again. He sighed as he brushed a hand through the dark spikes of his hair, wishing for the storm in his head to end. This had to be a consequence of Kendall's spell and nothing else. "Because if it's not, my whole world just got flipped on its head. There's no turning back from this" thought the brunette despondently. He turned around and stared at the thick sunbeams falling heavily through the window blinds. How easily the world seemed to work when everything belonged where it was: angels in heaven, humans on Earth. "Not with each other" he mumbled weakly. "Not in love." The scorching touch of Kendall's fingertips had yet to fade from his milky skin, as was the fiery taste of his tongue from his mouth. It was so sinfully contempt, so why did it feel the best addiction ever? Why did he get under his skin like this? "That spell shouldn't have done this much damage to me, so how come I feel so different from before?"

At the sound of the door swishing open urgently, the brunette turned around to see Kelly stand in the doorway, wearing her typical brisk smile. "Good, you're up and about. I was worried I'd have to tell your boyfriend you slipped into a coma" she said quickly, roving her eyes up and down his figure. Logan clicked his tongue impatiently. "I'm sorry to disappoint you." He looked at his hand once more, feeling the strange sense of isolation from his being stir his mind into an even greater restlessness. This wasn't happening, it couldn't be. "Although I've spent the entire night thinking that that was more than just a weakening spell" he said quietly. "Something's way off with my powers."

"I thought as much" said the PR agent smugly, digging her hand into her pocket. She pulled out a dilapidated piece of tree bark. "Which is why I went ahead and brought you this."

"I've never been a fan of the guessing game" said the brunette with raised eyebrows as he carefully plucked the bark from Kelly's hand. "So I'm relying on your expertise here."

"Its alder bark. Remember that time I got wounded by a demon during World War Two?"

"OK, I'm going to say yes, but only to speed this along."

"Well, I read somewhere that alder bark is supposed to amp up supernatural powers" she said sagely, choosing to ignore the biting sarcasm of her friend's words. She pointed at the bark. "Chew on that baby and you'll be back to normal and giving me even more rumors to squash down."

"Speaking of which, what's the latest gossip?" asked the brunette, biting of the edge of the alder piece. The sharp bitterness cloyed horribly on his tongue, forcing him to splutter uncontrollably. The PR agent looked on, her face arranged into an unimpressed expression. "I don't know, something about the two of you getting married in Vermont."

"That's sounds amazing" coughed the brunette, clasping a hand to his chest. "Where was the honeymoon?"

"Miami." Logan arched an eyebrow towards Kelly before staring back at the piece of bark in his hands. Rumor mills were the least of his worries now; there was something bigger looming over his head. "_You're mine now_." The blonde's words echoed despairingly through the chasm of his mind. Years ago, he felt the same way too. He wanted to give up everything, risk Heaven itself to be with him, but he couldn't betray the duty he was sworn to do. Destiny had torn them apart, only to reunite them in a twisted parody of what was now in ashes. No, he couldn't… they were on different sides now, sworn enemies to death and beyond. "This alder thing, how long does it last?" he asked firmly, tracing his eyes back up to Kelly's. She frowned bewilderedly. "A couple of hours, but your powers should come back to normal after about a week or so." She narrowed her eyes to suspicious brown slits. "Why?"

"Keep an eye on James for me. I have to do something."

-xoxoxoxoxo-

"What a beautiful day" smiled the blonde to himself as he gazed out of the window. He found it strange that he'd never been to Los Angeles before. This city was unlike any other. The people here were like modern day Romans, searching every possible way to fulfill their every whimsical desire. Passion was unfortunately wasted upon them. Truly living didn't lie in the little impulses, it came forth in the ones that consumed one's heart until there was nothing left. Why bother with the little urges of lusts when the destruction of one so pure was so much sweeter? "What I wouldn't give for you my little angel" thought the demon with a yearning cloud of breath. He reached out a hand and placed it gently against the cool glass, relishing in its serene clarity. From here, the world looked so small and insignificant to the errant tug of his heart. The buildings, the people, the power… "It all means nothing if you're not right next to me." A half smile curled about his lips. The angel's ragged breath had been blissful symphony to him, a kind of poetic justice that he'd been seeking since the day he'd become a demon, but even then he'd never forgotten the way his heart would race just hearing the sound of his beloved's voice. "I want you so badly."

"Even after all this time?" An excited tingle cracked across the blonde's spine at the soft voice. Turning around, he took in the glorious sight of the angel before him. The warm cocoa of his eyes met his ones with a powerful beckoning, stirring his heartbeat into a furious thump. He could see straight through the featureless mask the brunette wore so aptly, nearly smirking at the confusion that he hid so well. "Yes" said Kendall softly, taking a step forward. "How'd you get in?"

"You don't have much protection around here" smiled Logan, taking a quick look around the room. "Nice place you and your whore sister have here."

"You know me; I've always had expensive taste." He threw the angel a tiny grin before allowing his eyes to wander longingly across the brunette's body. "The last time we met like this-"

"You told me you loved me" said Logan, keeping his eyes firmly fixed on the demon. "_Claudere_." The thick curtain drew itself across the window, throwing the room into a soft darkness. With his ears full of his resonating heartbeat, he took a step forward towards the confused blonde. "And ever since then, I've been trying to forgive myself for what happened."

"So you're here to try and ease your conscience?"

"No" chuckled the angel softly. He gained more confidence and walked right up to the blonde. He placed his hand on Kendall's chest. He could feel the wild thump of the demon's heart play right across his fingertips. "I hate myself too much to ever forget that."

"Then why are you here?"

"_Deditionem_." The brunette's body hurled itself forward against the blonde, pinning him against the wall. Kendall let out a wounded roar, trying desperately to fight against the angel's spell, but his body would simply not obey. He looked on helplessly at the brunette who gazed right back at him with a devastatingly bleak awe. Logan raised his hand and slowly let each of his fingers catch themselves against the satin petals of the demon's lips. "Every single moment, I wish I could go back and change what I did."

"Reverse the spell" snarled the demon angrily. Logan leaned forward and placed his lips gently on Kendall's, shivering at the hedonistic taste of his lips. He truly was lost to the cause – this was too sinful to ever be forgiven, but he had to it, if nothing than to relieve his head of the swirling chaos. "Do you think its too late for us?"

"Fuck Logan, let me go!"

"Answer me."

"Yes" breathed the blonde faintly. He heaved in a gulp of air. "No. I don't… I don't know."

"_Converterent_." Logan watched Kendall collapse to the floor with a groan. As he leant down, he studied the anger in the sea green eyes glaring back at him. Most could have missed the ardent affection sneaking around his irises, but he didn't – he knew him too well to simply ignore it. "You and I, we're meant to kill each other" said the angel softly, stoking the blonde's cheek with a tender hand. "Love or hate, it doesn't matter anymore because we're too entangled to let go."

"Logan-"

"We're the end of us; it's as simple as that." He moved his hand underneath Kendall's chin and tilted it upwards, nearly losing himself in the green pools of desire. He moved his head closer and tasted the blonde's lips once more with a pleasurable moan. "One way or the other, one of us will kill the other Kendall, there's no doubt about that. But for what's it's worth, I do love you. I always have."

**So what's going to happen next time? Well, please hit that review button and find out in the next chapter Please! Ha ha, till next time guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Yin & Yang**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Big Time Rush or any of the characters… don't laugh, it hurts.

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, hope you all are well Wow, it's been a while since I updated this story, but hey I'm only human – I have issues, haha A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed and alerted the last chapter, it made me grin from ear to ear to see that. Anyway, please enjoy this one even more, and let me know what you think!

He couldn't quite place his finger on it, but Gustavo felt that somehow things had been flipped upside down inside Papa Leone's sports bar tonight. His head did a careful survey from his vantage point at the bar, engaging all of his senses into overdrive to find the source of his mysterious discontent. The same acrid smokiness from the dozens of lit cigarettes burnt through his nose. The same distilled silence blared throughout the bar, apart from the rowdy regulars of upper class Los Angeles businessman in the corner, secretly content in their simple lives of beer and violent contact sport while their wives congregated at the nearest gym for gossip rather than fitness. Even the menu of assorted deep-fried food was still the same, and yet the nagging in his head would simply not quit. He turned back and waved over to the barman with a beckoning hand. "Need a refill Gustavo?" asked the barman, his deep baritone voice cutting through the background noise coming from the TV on the far end of the room. The director nodded and shoved his glass forward. "Lou, I'm going to ask you something weird now" he said slowly, watching the barman pour his most precious fermented ambrosia back to its original level. "You mean weirder than that time you asked me if I knew any masseurs with 'benefits'?"

"No, this is a more normal kind of weird." The director looked over his shoulders, careful not to let anyone hear his words. "Is anything different in here? I keep feeling that something isn't right."

"How'd you figure?" asked Lou, arching his eyebrow questioningly while he handed the mug full of beer back to the director. Gustavo raised the glass to his lips and took a heavy swig, feeling the golden bitterness swirl around in his mouth. "I was hoping you could tell me."

"Well, it could be the fresh coat of vomit coming from the toilet, but I'm betting my money that that's the thing setting your radar off" said the barman dryly, pointing behind the director. Frowning, Gustavo turned around to the guided direction to see a goddess of a woman over at the pool tables. The faded jeans and crop top she wore did little to hide her figure, while her ponytail of sleek chocolate hair and bare hint of makeup did the same thing with her looks. She smirked superiorly to herself as she leant down across the table, stroking the pool cue in between her long fingers. With a sharp jerk of the stick, she sent the billiard balls flying across the table, the smile on her lips growing ever smugger. She looked up briefly at the director, flattered by his bewildered staring. Flustered at the reciprocated attention, the director hurriedly turned around to the amused barman, with a deep rose blush clouding across his cheeks. "What the hell is she doing here?" he hissed, irately taking a sip of his beer. "She should be at some frat party, getting dunk and gyrating herself out of that deliciously thin top." He wiped a hand across his forehead. "Dear God, what the hell is wrong with me?"

"You sick bastard" smiled Lou triumphantly. His short stab at arrogance earned him a wrathful glare from his customer. He gave the director a short chuckle. "What's your deal, so what if she's here? This place could use some new people. Yes, the offence was intended" he grinned upon seeing the director open his mouth. "But I love you man, in a way those masseurs can't. You know that, right?"

"Care to buy a lady a drink, director?" asked a deliciously lusty voice. Gustavo turned around to see the brunette woman throw him the same smirk she had on earlier, his blush instantly deepening from pink to crimson. "Don't you mean 'sailor'?" he asked nervously, sliding the mug of beer he nursed in between his hands. "Dirty martini" she said, nodding to Lou. Her focus returned back to the bumbling piece of flesh sitting next to her. She loved it when they were nervous – it made her job all the more easier. "Actually, I did mean director" she whispered huskily. She gave her ponytail a seductive twirl. "You're an idol of mine Gustavo Rocque."

"No offence lady, but if a music video director's your idol, then you really need a life."

"I'd bet you're a whole lot more than that though." She reached over and daintily let her fingers walk across his balding head, sending an illicit shiver down his spine. "So correct me if I'm wrong, but I heard that you have a problem with me being here?"

"Damn right I do" spat the director, turning away to the other side. "This is the one place in L.A. that doesn't serve rabbit food, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Leave, stay, whatever. Just don't tell your friends about this place, I deal with enough young delinquents already." The brunette let her fingers meander down his neck, relishing in the shudder her feather light touch elicited. It was a wonder to her that men felt anxious in the presence of a walking beauty, and yet they still felt the need to hide their emotions behind a pathetically transparent front. Gustavo Rocque certainly wasn't in the running for any Mr. Universe competition, but it was all part of her job: one which she intended to succeed at no matter what the price. "I have a compromise" she whispered softly. "How about we both leave and go someplace a little more private?"

"Oh, I see now. You're a hooker. Did James Diamond hire you for me?" The brunette gave a throaty laugh. Playing this game bored her beyond belief, but a greater purpose loomed. It had to be done. "No, I'm no hooker. I'm more of a devil."

-xoxoxoxoxo-

Kendall gazed fervently up at the night sky, watching the stars shimmer at him from their heavenly allotments. The hotel's pool area was quiet tonight, devoid of its usual drunken stragglers. The stillness of the night air did little to calm him though – he kept throwing himself against his chair, but the comfort he sought so badly utterly evaded him. His head was a raging tempest, swirling about chaotically with bewildered emotions, with Logan's face staring deeply at him in the centre of it all. If the brunette had confessed whatever he felt to throw him off his game, he had done a spectacular job: the past couple of days that had gone by since the angel's revelation had left the demon feeling the cruel stab of vulnerability, something he swore to himself that he would never feel again. "Then again, this could all be some sort of ploy on his part" murmured the blonde softly. "Setting me up just to fall again. Only this time, how much lower can I go?" He smiled sadly to himself, finally resting against the wooden support of his chair. Over four hundred years had passed, and no matter how the world had changed, he had always felt the same. The secret desire that had been borne within him all those decades ago had yet to extinguish itself from his heart. "How can I ever tell you that you're half the reason why I'm not yet a full demon?" he whispered softly. A sharp pain flickered across his chest but he barely noticed it in his misery. This always happened whenever the brunette swam into thought. "How can I ever say that I'm not like my sister because you wouldn't want me to be that?"

Focusing his attention on the sliver of moon in the velvet black sky, the blonde let out a weary cloud of breath. Logan was right though: they were the end of each other. Too much emotion lay between them for the one to simply move on with their existence while the other was destroyed. Weeks ago, he would have jumped at the opportunity to rip the brunette to shreds, but things had changed too quickly, and it left him spiraling out of control. Hearing that the angel felt some semblance to the affectionate burden he wore for so long had essentially flipped his world on its head. Everything he had learnt to trust over his years had been wiped out by three simple words from the one person who truly mattered to him. "I love you too Logan" he said quietly. "More than I can tell you right now, but how can we ever be together? If anything, it's harder this time around." He closed his eyes, finally freeing his psyche to run head on into thoughts of the angel. He could see him so clearly, it hurt – those swimming mahogany eyes begging for completion, the milky skin that craved the warmth of touch… the soft petals of lips that tasted of heaven and promised even more. The pain twisted around inside of him, causing him to let out a soft grunt. He opened his eyes, his vision clouded by tears, mourning what could never be. "This world means nothing if I can't have you" he whispered. "Even if it kills the both of us my sweet angel… I want to be right by your side."

"There you are" came a soft voice from behind the blonde, reluctantly pulling him from his melancholic reverie. He lifted his head to see his sister slowly step out from the shadows in front of him. The poor lighting from the pool partially hid her face, but there was no mistaking the tired expression she wore. "You look like crap" said Kendall flatly, his eyes adjusting to the soft blackness around the two of them. Katie gave a weary groan. "That's probably because I was just underneath a ton of it" she said, walking forward to her brother. With the sinful grace only she could muster, she let her body drape itself across Kendall's, fitting perfectly within his protective hold. Her head fell back against his chest, the soft lullaby of his heartbeat soothing her. "You'll be happy to now that while you've been busy lounging about here, I've just scored us direct access to James."

"You have? How?"

"I spent tonight fucking his mammoth of a director and got him to agree to take the two us on set." Kendall laughed softly, rubbing his arms across his sister's shoulders. "Way to go little sis, I'm proud of you."

"It's a sacrifice, but at least it's half the job done. Now all we have to do is lure him to our side and we're done." The clipped edge in Katie's voice made the blonde frown in confusion. It was strange for her to sound so irritated at a job when she normally took such pride in being a demon. "Do you want this to be over?" he asked quietly, planting a soft kiss on the top of her silken hair. The brunette scoffed haughtily. "Don't you?"

"I don't know what I want anymore." The blonde felt his sister's body go rigid at his words. "Kendall, would you ever betray me?" she asked softly. She turned around within his grasp and straddled herself across his legs. She looked down desperately at his confused face, hoping against hope for the conviction she needed to believe him. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"When I met with Griffin…" She shook her head despondently. "He said that if you were ever to be swayed by the other side, I should kill you immediately."

"Because I'm half human?" asked the blonde icily, narrowing his eyes to emerald slits. He looked up at his sister in frustration. "Because you're obsessed with that angel."

"So what if I am? Doesn't that make me more committed to the job?"

"It also makes you reckless and more vulnerable to manipulation."

"I'm not going anywhere Katie."

"Prove it." Kendall lifted his body from the chair and wrapped his arms around her slender waist. He craned his neck up so that their lips were barely touching. "Sorry to disappoint you, but you're stuck with me until this fucked up mess of planet goes up in flames" he said softly, feeling the tingles travelling through her body. "It's you and me until the end." He pressed his mouth gently against hers, her lustful moan an attack on his ears. As he felt the brunette's arms wrap themselves around his neck, the blonde felt the pain from earlier writhe around his heart, dragging it down into a chaos he wasn't familiar with. The love he bore was now a matter of life and death – his fair beloved was now truly beyond his reach, but he still had to try. What life was this when Logan wasn't here?

-xoxoxoxoxo-

"Wait, so we have to-"

"Uh huh." James grinned at the blonde impishly, watching with great pleasure as she shifted nervously on his feet. "Look on the bright side Jo; you'll get to see how great in bed I am."

"Thanks, I'll pass up on that offer" she snapped, gifting the actor with her most withering of glowers. She turned her attention urgently to the script in her hand, flipping through its pages for a solid reason to explain away this travesty. "It doesn't make sense for Sarah and David to sleep together. He just left her and suddenly comes back for one last roll in the hay?"

"Actually, it makes all the sense in the world" said the actor sagely. "See, they're both in a pretty dark place right now and they're the only ones who understand what they're going through. One poignant line after another, and voila – a one night stand to regret later on, but bind them together in the long run."

"Cut the pretentious crap you pervert" snapped the actress irately. "You just want to see my boobs, don't you?" James wagged a knowing finger in her face, enjoying the growing mixture of anger and desperation in her expression. "If you recall, you're the one who offered to unhook your bra for me."

"That was just to get your stalker husband off the set!"

"Whatever Jo" sighed the actor with mock seriousness. "I can guarantee you that no matter what you have underneath that shirt, I have already seen better." His remark earned him a flurry of slaps across his raised arms, but it wasn't enough to suppress his satisfied smirk at the hilarity of it all. For a change, he was the calm and collected one while his costar broke her serenity in a harpy-like rage. As quickly as it had come, Jo's rapid onslaught ceased. "Done yet?" he asked smilingly, lowering his arms once more. The actress had turned her back towards him, staring blatantly in the opposite direction. "There aren't any new characters in the show yet, right?" she asked uncertainly, waving a hand for the actor to join her. James took a step forward and followed her line of sight. "Nope. Why?"

"Then please explain why there are two gorgeous stunners following our fat bastard of a director around" she said faintly, pointing off at the three figures in the distance. The actor raised his eyebrow quizzically as took in the sight of the two strangers orbiting Gustavo, as if afraid to ever leave his side. "That is a very good question" he murmured. He heard Jo gasp loudly beside him. "Oh my God, Maggie from makeup was right. He IS into all of that kinky stuff!" she whispered, alarmed at the apparent sexual deviations of the director. "What if they're his sex slaves or something?"

"What, you mean both of them? The other one's a guy."

"That's the whole point of being kinky; you do it with anyone and everyone!"

"You're being ridiculous. But I will say this – the girl over there has better boobs than you."

"_They finally did it Logan. They finally made their move_. _Can you believe the nerve of those two?_" The brunette winced at the irritating shriek of the voice echoing through his head. "Hey Kelly, could you please take the shrillness down a notch?"

"_Hey, we've got our two biggest enemies right up near the person we're supposed to protect! The tone of my voice is the last thing you should be worrying about!_"

"Where are you?"

"_Over by the cameras, keeping an eye on James. They seemed awfully attached to Gustavo_."

"For now. Keep close to him, they won't try anything so long as there are people around."

"_You think?_"

"I'm hoping." Logan felt his head lighten considerably now that he didn't have his companion's voice ring vociferously through it. He looked over concernedly in Gustavo's direction, watching the demons hover carefully around him. It was clever of them to use the director to get onto the set – with his backing, there was no one who would doubt their authority. "All the more easier for them to get to James" he thought darkly, feeling a pang of alarm streak through his body. He averted his gaze elsewhere, unable to bear the sight of the two of them. "And my powers are still going haywire" he whispered softly. Ever since his visit with Kendall, the brunette had steadily chewed his way through, what he was sure was, several forests of alder bark. Despite Kelly's constant reassurance that the remedy had to be given time, his powers had yet to be restored to their former glory, with even the simplest of spells taking their toll on him. With a depressive exhalation, he shook his head to try and clear it of the sapping thoughts, but it only served to bring an even worse storm to the fore. His heart gave a sickening twist as the he thought of the blonde. He had meant every single word of what he said, but as to how he was to make those words real was completely beyond him. Heaven and Hell literally stood between them, unmovable polar obstacles that had placed their own agendas before matters of the heart – and their agents were required to do the same. "How am I supposed to fight someone I love?"

"Simple – don't." Logan turned his head sharply to see the blonde stare vacantly in front of him. His lips parted with surprise as he looked deeply into the sea green jewels focusing on him. Within them, he found no hate like before or any burning rage – just a melancholy too heavy for words and too deep for escape. "How'd you get here?" asked the angel, feeling his head grow light at the demon's close proximity. Kendall gave him a half smile. "I'm lucky remember?" His face sunk back into its serious mask as he took a step closer. The brunette cocked his head upwards in response, burning straight into the emerald gaze. "So you finally found the courage to come calling for him?"

"I don't want to talk about him. Not right now at least." With utter ease, the blonde slipped his hand into the brunette's leaning forward so that their noses touched. "_Lanuae magicae._"

The brunette felt the world around him spin uncontrollably. His knees began to shake, nearly giving way to the swirling mass that was should have been the floor. His fingers dug onto the blonde's hand, hanging on for dear life. As quickly as it had come, the spinning stopped, leaving the brunette gasping for air. His body fell off its balance, flopping weakly onto something soft, his head being cradled by the awaiting yield of a pillow. His fingers slid across what seemed like silken sheets, arousing his skin with their opulent smoothness. "What the hell was that?" he croaked, shutting his eyes to stop the room from rotating. He heard a soft chuckle play around his ears followed the blonde's body placed carefully on top of his. "Sorry about that. The spell's a little rough if you're not the one casting it."

"Where are we?"

"My hotel room. Logan, open your eyes." The brunette groaned weakly. "I'll throw up if I do."

"We'll take that chance. Look at me." Logan fluttered his eyelids open, his breath coming as heaving pushes as the sight of the blonde's face swam into his view. The green eyes seemed to sparkle above him, drinking in every detail of his body. "Is it true?" whispered the demon softly. "Do you love me?"

"Why do you care?"

"Do you need to ask? The reason's been the same for four hundred years." The demon lowered his head beside the brunette's, turning his mouth towards his ear. It was now or never – four centuries of unrequited love came down to this. "Be mine."

**So guys, what do you think? Should the lovers be together or should they suffer for just a bit more? Leave a review and let me know please! Till next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Burning Harmony, Part I**

**Disclaimer:** Halston owns James, Samantha owns Carlos and as for Kendall and Logan – until I see evidence that proves otherwise, I'm guessing they pretty much own each other. Go Kogan!

**Author's Note:** Hey guys; how are you all? A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed and alerted the last chapter, it really means a lot that you guys like my work So, please sit back with your favorite snack/beverage and enjoy this chapter, and when you're done with that, let me know what you think! You guys are why I do this, keep on rocking!

The blonde lowered his head slowly to the brunette's neck, feeling the angel tremble sinfully within his hold. In the precious few seconds before his tongue made contact with succulent flesh, he smiled down at the swimming warmth of the cocoa eyes keeping their unfocused gaze on his every move. The soft satin of his lips bruised gently against the fluctuating skin, forcing the brunette to throw his head back in forbidden ecstasy. Growing even bolder, the demon swirled his tongue around the milky swathe of neck beneath before allowing his teeth to tenderly graze the angel, possessively leaving behind a scarlet brand to show that this was his and his alone. Logan felt his head spin around its axis as he felt the blonde lick his way up his neck, traversing across his cheekbone to his ear. "You really are evil" he whispered, turning his head to see Kendall's sea green irises burn right through him with their intensity. The demon smirked triumphantly before leaning forward to steal a kiss from the angel's parted lips. "And yet you're not fighting me" he murmured, the softness of his voice stealing away what little will the brunette had left. Logan let out a ragged breath, feeling his lightheadedness swerve his senses into illustrious oblivion. "Weren't you the one who said that I shouldn't fight someone I love?"

"Does that mean you want the two of us-"

"What I want is completely different from the reason I'm placed here." His chocolate stare hardened somewhat. "James is my first and only priority, you know that. It's the same for you too."

"Can't you forget about that overrated prima donna just for once?" He pushed his head closer to the angel's ear, feeling the smaller man's tremors grow even stronger. "_Abiicias_" he murmured, instantly causing their clothes to fly off their bodies in zealous tatters. He swooped in just as Logan opened his mouth to protest, silencing his beloved with his tongue. His hands steadily ran up the angel's body, his fingers studying every inch of the epitome of perfection that lay next to him. His ardent contact ignited fire after fire on the angel's body, forcing him to moan lustfully into their kiss. Kendall pulled back reluctantly, completely lost in the brunette's essence. There was no way he would ever give this up – Katie could slit his throat for all he cared, this was as close to heaven as he was going to get. "I love you" he whispered softly, letting his hand fall tenderly across Logan's chest. The brunette's heartbeat thumped against his bare strokes, his chest rising and falling in rapid heaves. "And I know that you at least feel something towards me."

"You know what I feel."

"Then think with your heart Logan. Let me in… please."

Never once allowing the angel to have his say, the blonde pushed his body upwards and draped himself across the brunette with surprising gentleness. One of his hands pushed itself against the mattress's yield while the other continued to toy with the angel's body in a series of profligate caresses. With infatuated curiosity, he watched Logan writhe illicitly at his touch, falling prey to every single one of his barely-there fingers. He thought it strange that his own body was so used to every form of lust possible, yet the brunette broke at even the most unintentional of touches. The fact that he was untainted by any other heightened the demon's zeal to an unimaginable high, possessing him with only one thought: to let his body speak the words that had resonated within his mind for four hundred years. He looked on as the angel forced his eyes open with a ragged breath, delighting in the shivers of mirth beneath him. "Kendall wait" gasped Logan, watching the blonde's form through half-closed eyes. The demon cocked his head questioningly. "Is something wrong?"

"This is really you, isn't it?" The pleading tone of his voice melted the blonde's heart. He lowered his lips onto the angel's forehead, virtually feeling the purity of his beloved's emotion through his lips. "I swear to you" he said quietly, his breath softly ruffling through the angel's dark spikes. "Just give me what you couldn't the last time." He sniggered softly as comical thought bore itself in his head. "Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Will this be your first time?"

"You fucking moron! What the hell kind of question is that?" The blonde chuckled condescendingly. "You know, you'd make a pretty good demon with that temper of yours."

Pulling himself up, Kendall slipped his fingers into the angel's mouth, marveling at the accommodating moisture against his fingers. An inaudible groan rumbled from somewhere inside him as he felt the brunette's tongue softly tease the bumps across his skin. Feeling he could wait no longer, the demon pulled his fingers through Logan's pouted lips and slowly dragged them down across the pure temple of a body beneath him. Drowning himself once more the chocolate pools of adoration, the blonde slowly pushed his fingers into the brunette, licking his lips at the welcoming heat they encountered. Logan's body arched upwards with a painful hiss, his eyes screwed tightly shut. "It hurts!" he yelped twisting his head from side to side as his body numbed itself against the invading agony. Kendall thrust his fingers in deeper, showering every inch of the angel's skin with comforting brushes of his lips. "I know it's painful, but it gets better, I promise" he said softly, his ears catching onto every gasp of air the angel let out. Logan opened his eyes and nodded, dropping his back to the awaiting bed sheets once more. True to the blonde's words, the pain gradually faded away, its reign on his body being overthrown by a focused pleasure. He looked up at Kendall and nodded silently, feeling the demon withdraw his fingers from his body. Without a word, the blonde repositioned himself over his lover and entered him with a fluid thrust of his hips. Slowly, he rocked back and forth, his hands exploring the sides of the angel's body in sheer abandonment. This was more than love to him – this was the completion he'd searched for so long. It seemed so surreal that he was here right now, making sweet love to the only person who'd ever owned his heart, but the cries of pleasure assaulting his ears assured him that he was very much in reality. "Ah!" cried the brunette, feeling himself overcome with sensations he never knew existed. He closed his eyes once more to feel the tide of pleasure magnify across his being. He heard Kendall curse loudly above him, feeling his pace pick up speed. The delirium in his head spread its tendrils to every corner of his mind, consuming every single piece of reason, leaving only passion in its wake. If he had any doubt of the blonde's love now, this dance of ecstasy had shattered it. Four centuries of affection hidden behind a poisonous hate had rendered them vulnerable to each other, and this was their reward. "So fucking close" panted the demon, surrendering to the heat rising within him. He withdrew himself from the brunette, rubbing their burning erections together. "I love you" he growled, pressing their foreheads together. "I always have Logan. When I said you're mine, I fucking meant it. I'm never letting you go." Their cries became a single melodious note, singing of love and lust intermingling in one beautiful connection. A hedonistic rapture ripped through their bodies, robbing them of every ounce of energy they had. Before his head gave way to the soothing blackness exploding inside of him, Logan felt the blonde collapse onto him and mutter something that sent a strange sensation shooting right down to his very soul. The words were faint, but each one of them surrounded him and begged him to give into their humble request: "Please love me."

-xoxoxoxoxo-

"Was I really your first?"

"If you keep asking me that, I'll bind you to the wall like last time!" The angel tossed his head to the side, staring blankly out of the window. The thin material of the shirt he'd conjured up wasn't enough to fully protect him from the blonde's apologetic lips against his chest. His hand wandered of its own accord through the forest of golden locks, relishing in feel of the soft strands against his skin. Against all odds, this felt completely natural to him. In this one moment, talk of angels and demons could be forgotten, and this temporary sanctuary of theirs could be the only world they knew of. As he gazed at the jungle of glass and cement bustling out in the heavy beams of sunlight, Logan wondered whether happiness was just as easy as giving into the whims of the heart; or whether it was simply some grand construct based on wounding falsehoods. Things looked so much greyer on this side of sex. Judging from what he knew, happiness was something that was simultaneously as easy and as difficult as acquiescing to whatever emotion was strongest at any given time, and with such gravity in the balance, it was a miracle that the entire human race didn't disintegrate under the weight of their desires. Of course, love was the easy part: it was trusting the word of demon that was hard to swallow. This might have all been some elaborate play for Kendall's amusement to distract him from James. Without him, Kelly wouldn't stand a chance against Katie, and their precious ward would unknowingly pave his own path to Hell. Whatever happened in the past between them was just that – history that could have little bearing now.

"You're quiet" murmured the blonde, gently tugging at the brunette's shirt. The beseechingly quiet voice snapped the angel out of his reflective reverie. "I'm thinking" he said, gently stroking the demon's cheek with his thumb. Kendall let out a silken laugh. "About?"

"Whether I can trust you or not."

"If you didn't trust me, you wouldn't be here." He turned his head around in Logan's lap, smirking up superiorly at the angel. "And you wouldn't have let me pop your cherry."

"One more joke like that, and I swear, I will…" He sighed wearily. "What are we doing here Kendall?"

"Resting. Unless you want to go for round two right now."

"Would you stop think about sex and be serious for a minute?" The blonde's smile faded as he lifted himself from the angel's lap. He stared deeply into the brunette's eyes, mentally admiring just how unfathomable those mahogany irises could be. He slipped his hand into Logan's, squeezing it gently. "You don't trust me, do you?"

"More like can't. How do I know that-"

"Believe me, I could do far worse if I wanted to get to him" whispered the demon. "But honestly, I don't give a fuck about him. What I do care about is you."

"And it's my job to care about James, so you see my problem here."

"Then you realize that I could turn this whole trust issue around and say that you're the one I can't believe in" said Kendall edgily. He narrowed his eyes threateningly. The angel arched his eyebrow coldly, flaring his nostrils with a furious breath. "But I'm not" murmured the blonde softly. He dropped his gaze remorsefully, letting himself fall back onto the bed. His grip on the brunette's hand grew tighter. "Look, I know that what we feel for each other probably isn't enough to get over the problems we face. But don't we owe it to ourselves to see where this goes?"

"And now that you're on the set, do we go back to our old teams and meet each other secretly whenever we're in the mood for a screw?"

"If you want to" grinned Kendall. "But we don't have to do it on the sly. I have no problems doing it in front of the camera."

"Kendall-"

"OK, how's this – I'm going to show you something now, and if after that you still feel that you can't trust me, we'll go back to normal and pretend none of this ever happened." He closed his eyes slowly. "No matter how hard it is for the both of us."

"And what exactly is this awe-inspiring thing you're going to show me?"

"_Lanuae magicae._"

-xoxoxoxoxo-

"Damn it Kendall, you could at least warn me when you cast that spell!" groaned the angel, feeling his head finally slow its rapid orbit. "I still haven't recovered from the last time you did that." He attempted to take a step forward, but the cruel whirl of the surroundings still playing in his psyche caused him to stumble backwards, thumping his back solidly against the blonde's firm torso. Kendall laughed as he held onto his angel, wrapping an arm protectively around his hips to prevent him from falling any further. "Just take a couple of breaths, you'll be fine." With mutters of thinly veiled curses of revenge erupting vaguely from his mouth, the brunette closed his eyes and heaved in a huge cloud of air to quell his dizziness. Minute after minute passed by, but the demon never let his hands slither away from Logan's waist. He felt every breath the angel took in as his own, every weary sigh a heaven-sent song that caused his heart to dance erratically against his chest. What he was about to show Logan now was something the rest of existence wasn't privy to – this was the ultimate proof of his unwavering devotion, and if this didn't convince the angel of the purity of his emotions, nothing else would.

"Feeling better?" asked the blonde softly. He planted a kiss lightly against the nape of the brunette's neck. Logan let out one last exhalation before revealing his chocolate gaze to the sky. The iron grey clouds loomed ominously above him, cracking the atmosphere with the solemn promise of lightning and thunder; a far cry from the azure paradise of the Los Angeles skyline. He swiveled his eyes down to straight ahead of him, taking in the rolling emerald plains around him, cornered off by the army of oak trees in the distance. Tombstones dotted the land every so often, almost as if someone had dropped them from the sky above. "We're in a graveyard?" he asked quietly, laying his hands across the blonde's. Behind him, Kendall pressed his forehead against neck, casting his eyes downward to the smooth grass beneath him. "Kendall, where are we?"

"Five Points, Manhattan – where we first met all those years ago." A melancholic smile twisted his lips into a sad ribbon. "Look at the stone right in front of you." Logan dropped his head to the small tombstone standing a foot away from him. A miniature stone angel stood guardian above it, its thick covering of moss a testament to its resilience against the elements. The stone itself had begun to fade from time's obstinate march, but the main text was still readable. "Eleanor Bolton" read the brunette slowly, raising his eyebrows in surprise. "Who's she?"

"No one. Well, no one that I know. But before dear old Eleanor was buried here, this particular plot used to belong to my mother." A howl of wind filled the silence after the blonde's words, blowing icily against the two lone figures. Kendall grimaced at the bite in the air, pulling in the brunette for warmth. "Say something please" he whispered, stroking his fingers across the angel's hip. Logan hung his head limply. "She was buried here?"

"Yeah. Or at least she was before the major colonization started. Some rich ass family appropriated the plot for themselves and cremated her remains. I spent years searching, but I never found out what they did with the ashes."

"Why didn't you stop them?" Immediately, the brunette found his answer without the blonde having to even open his mouth. "You had already made the deal." Kendall slowly turned the brunette around, facing him with a somber expression that spoke eons of untold suffering. His eyes dulled slightly, losing some their vigorous sparkle as he laid himself bare to the wounds of love. "One of the conditions of the contract was that I had to kill a blood relative in order to be a full demon and have access to my full powers."

"But you never did."

"And that's all because of you." The blonde leaned forward and lovingly collided his lips with the angel's. "You're why I still cling to my human side." He pushed their bodies together, watching his reflection stare back at him from the brown oceans looking up at him. "Because I knew that if I ever even as much as scratched an innocent, you'd hate me."

"I can't hate you" said Logan quietly, lining the demon's face with his palm. "I guess that's what makes me such a bad angel in the first place, because I've never moved on from losing you."

"You have me now. I'll do whatever you want."

"Kendall-"

"Don't say you don't feel the same, I know you do." The blonde's voice was less of a whisper and more of an imploring melody. His eyes shimmered with some unfathomable desperation, reaching out beyond the small distance for a connection. "Don't leave me again."

"What do you want from me Kendall?"

"Nothing, I swear. I just… I want today to last forever between us." The angel threw him a smirk as he moved his hand from his cheek to stretch across his eyelids. "Close your eyes" he whispered, feeling the innate guilt he'd repressed for so long boil to the surface. Why was it that Kendall made it so hard for the line between duty and selfishness to be drawn? He leaned forward and stole one last kiss, one more memento to remember today by until all of creation extinguished itself. This was what he had to live by – millenniums filled with the angst of 'almost'. "You're about to leave, aren't you?" asked the demon, his voice dripping with panic. His breath rose and fell in alarmed pants. "Yeah, I have to" murmured the angel. "But this time, I'm yours and only yours, no matter what happens."

"Logan, not now" said Kendall weakly. "Please, just a little bit longer."

"_Evanescere_" muttered Logan, dissolving from the blonde's hold in a spray of light. Kendall opened his eyes to see the last of the beams fade away from his sight, leaving him the sole keeper of the graveyard's silence. The wind gave him a freezing slap, but it did little to diminish the growing smile on his bee-stung lips. Four hundred years had done little to change him, but three little words from the one person who mattered smashed him to pieces, only to build him again in spectacular glory. This time, he knew it was true – he was loved.

**Well, so they're together now, but how will they keep it a secret from Katie and Kelly? Does our favorite demoness have an ace up her sleeve? And do James and Jo really belong together? All this and more next time, which will be here for your reading pleasure if you leave a review *hint, hint* ;) But seriously, would love to know what you guys think please. Till next time! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Burning Harmony, Part II**

**Disclaimer:** So I just read my last disclaimer in chapter 5, and uh… wow, totally awkward. I just want to say that I did not break up Sam and Carlos. And now I hear Jalston's over too? Anyways, I still don't own them…

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, wow, it has been a long time since I updated this! Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about it, I've been so busy – I'm in the process of getting my driver's license so I won't have to spend time in the house! A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed and alerted the last chapter, it really meant a lot to me. Hope you enjoy this one, so sit back and, relax and enjoy it!

"Alright big brother, I'll bite" said Katie flatly, flicking her locks with icy nonchalance. She stared at the blonde expectantly, her eyes incising through him like careless daggers. Kendall usually found some way to drive her nerves up the wall, but it was too subtle of him to use that annoying smile on his face to stir her up. "What happened?"

"I don't know what you mean" replied the blonde smoothly, twisting in a sudden burst of sweetness into his voice to aggravate his sister. It worked – Katie's expression slipped into a deadly wrath, her lips thinning themselves out into a single set line of rage. She thought of retorting with a witty comeback, but now wasn't the time for shred each other to pieces. "Well not yet anyways" she thought darkly, turning her head back to focus to stare out the car window. Gustavo had finished shooting for the day, which meant their target would soon be going heading home with Logan. Ideally, she would have liked to have reached James as soon as they arrived on set, but Kendall's inexplicable absence had left her stranded. Of course, she had more than enough power to take Kelly out, but it would have meant exposing both sides of magic to mortals, something completely unforgiveable to good and evil. "Where were you anyways?" she asked, feeling her brother pace impatiently behind her. His blissful restlessness was almost tangible in the small pocket of air between them. No doubt Logan had something to do with it, but he couldn't have been that stupid, not after she told him what Griffin confided in her. So much as a hint of a slip towards the angel, and she would have to erase the existence of the man who had stood beside her all these years from the face of the planet. Four centuries of being together hadn't just sparked off a lustful rivalry between them – it had deepened their once weakly bond, strengthened it to the point where the only people that would ever understand them was each other. The thought of losing even so much as a drop of that intensity sent writhes of agony swirling through her body, couldn't he see that? Or had Logan already begun to eclipse himself over what was once hers? No matter how she tried, she had yet to fully make him ever forget that damned angel: just his name was enough to send her brother into frenzy, and for all the power in the world, she was rendered completely useless each and every time it happened.

"Remind me again why we're doing this" groaned the blonde, pulling the demoness out of her pensive mood. She turned her head to face him, feeling volcanic fury seethe under her skin. "You know why we're doing this" she said through gritted teeth, narrowing her eyes to slits. "He's our ticket to James."

"I still don't understand why we have to stay with him though" said Kendall with a casual roll of his eyes. He huffed his breath impatiently against the window, tracing his finger against the fine arms of mist on the glass. "He'd still let us on the set if you're working him the way you say you are."

"The way I say I am? Are you doubting me?"

"I'm just saying you're putting far too much effort into this. You can still achieve the same goal with much less work."

"We can't take risks anymore Kendall!" hissed Katie, clenching her hands into trembling balls of rage. He might choose to take a blind eye to everything, but she couldn't sit back and pretend that things were the same after Griffin's orders. Even the smallest of cracks in their teamwork could give the angels the winning hand in all of this. One shadow of doubt in Kendall, and everything would come crashing spectacularly down at their feet. "This… this is a necessary task" she said slowly, breathing through every word to calm herself down. The blonde clicked his tongue irritably. "'Task.' How very clinical of you."

"What the fuck is your problem?" growled Katie; poison saturated in her every word. "This isn't a case of 'you did your best' or 'close enough'; we HAVE to succeed at this!"

"You mean I have to succeed at this" said Kendall quietly, his eyes shimmering against the bleeding orange of the sunset. His expression neutralized as he watched his sister break out into pained formations of her worry, tears forming against the soft brown of her eyes. It was a different shade than Logan's, far less compassionate than the brunette's overwhelming compassion, but just as powerful when it needed to be. He knew that his guard had to be up whenever Katie was like this – this could all be some overdone ploy to show him up for Griffin, and now that Logan was added to the equation, the potential for it to fall apart nearly impounded on itself. "If anything ever happened to you, I don't know that I could carry on" whispered the demoness hoarsely, leaning her head forward. She momentarily lost herself in the searching green of his eyes, begging him silently to complete the gaping void inside of her. "You know how much I need you." She pushed her lips forward, catching his soft petals in between her own. Her every moan ran themselves through her body, twisting and turning until they struck themselves across her dormant heart. "I love you."

"I hate you too."

-xoxoxoxoxo-

"I'll give the Big Man this much" sighed Kelly, wearily rolling her eyes at James and Jo on the dance floor. "He's got one perverted idea of what irony is." Logan smilingly arched his brow at her as he took a small sip of his water. "We're governed by free will, remember?"

"But would you have ever thought of this? Would you have ever thought that the day our archenemies made it onto the set would be the day that those two decided to finally go on a date?"

"Frankly, it surprises me that it didn't happen sooner."

"The demons or team J-squared out there?"

"Both." Logan threw his companion a smug grin before drawing upon another sip of water. Admittedly, it was Jo's idea for the steak dinner, but once James had made it clear that Logan had to tag along, she begrudgingly muttered something about inviting Kelly along too. The brunette knew that the demons wouldn't dare strike in such a public place, but still it couldn't be risked. Surprisingly, Logan found himself far more worried about him acting out of character than of James falling prey to evil's most delinquent duo. His afternoon tryst with the blonde had left him blushing every shade of red at the most random of conversations, but his heart threatened to burst with the kind of exuberant jubilation that he thought he was only destined to witness in others, never find for himself. Each time he closed his eyes, he still felt Kendall's hands adoringly trace themselves across his skin, marking it as their own. Sweet nothings still whispered in his ear, echoes of what was promised; reminding him that he had to give himself over entirely to gain this love, but not a single warning bell forbade him to do so. Demon or not, the blonde was fast making himself a place in his heart, and he loved every bit of it. After what he had done in the past, he owed both Kendall and himself this much at least, and James was safe for now at least as long as he played this entire thing carefully. It wasn't a proper guarantee though – Katie may still have some ace up her sleeve that required her to go solo, or even manipulate her brother in some insidious fashion, but as long as he kept his guard up, the brunette was certain that things would work out the way they should have four centuries ago.

"So do you think they'll last?" asked Kelly, forcefully shoving her fist into her friend's shoulder. Logan gave her a wince before turning his head back to James leading Jo into a slow dance. He smiled as he saw the actor's head gradually lean down to the blonde's neck, trailing his lips against the silken flesh. Jo's body bolted itself with pleasure in his grip, pulling him closer to her as she fixed her hands around his neck. Logan laughed softly to himself. "Do you?"

"I think they will as long as you don't get dragged into the process" said Kelly smoothly, pulling her face into an all-knowing mask. She raised her eyebrows sagely at the brunette's look of bewilderment. "Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about. Every time something goes wrong, your soon-to-be ex-boyfriend comes running to you like he missed the last flight to common sense."

"He does not."

"And Jo really likes you… from an arm's length. Especially if that arm is like a thousand miles long. If you don't let Pretty Boy stand up for himself now, I foresee trouble in our young couple's future."

"You're exaggerating the whole thing." Logan pursed his lips together thoughtfully, picking his next sentence out with the utmost caution. When she wanted to, Kelly could ring flawless arguments around even the most levelheaded of people, stirring them into wrathful harpies of their former selves. In all the millennia that they had watched go by like running water, she had yet to meet her match in the fine art of philosophical nonsense. "James was a bit broken down when I first met him-"

"No, the Titanic was broken down. This guy was like a supernova gone wrong."

"I just helped him get out of a bad place" continued the brunette firmly, pushing his glass out to the table's center. The PR agent nodded her head, still continuing to stare moodily out at the two TV stars romancing each other with barely there kisses. "Speaking of which, we need to figure out a reversal spell."

"For what?"

"Gustavo. Itchy and Scratchy might have him under some sort of thrall. The less contact they have, the better for us."

"OK firstly, please tell me how Katie and Kendall fit into Itchy and Scratchy personas. Secondly, I don't think he's under any sort of spell."

"Gustavo's not the type of person who'll just fall head over heels for some spring chicken."

"Maybe not, but he is the kind of person who will die for just a small amount of attention" said Logan, fiddling with his fingers in a symphony of cracks. "At the end of the day, he's just lonely." He gave his shoulders a nonchalant shrug. "We all are."

"Is that why you suddenly disappeared off into nowhere this afternoon?" The brunette looked up sharply, feeling his face flush bright crimson. His heart danced erratically against his chest at the unblinking stare Kelly threw at him. "Come on Logan, I'm not stupid. You and Goldilocks went AWOL for a hell of a long time. I had to spend the entire day fending off his slut sister's death stares."

"I'm sorry. Things got a little… out of hand between us."

"So the two of you went very maturely to go off and slaughter each other" said the PR agent flatly, turning her head once more to the dance floor. "Boys and their egos. I have to hand it to you; you look like you came off that without a scratch."

"The alder bark helped. But I wish that my powers would go back to normal right now, I can't go around chewing trees for the rest of our time here."

"I think Jerry is your bigger problem."

"Who?"

"Jerry. You know, from Tom and Jerry."

"Enough with the cat and mouse metaphors please." Logan dropped his gaze to the floor, feeling his head swim in the sweet beginnings of chaos. It hurt, but it was the truth – when all was said and done, he was here to protect James from whatever evil lay out there. He knew Kendall's feelings were genuine, but their duties to their respective sides were too big to simply ignore. The possibility of one killing the other had the potential to morph into reality if they weren't careful enough. "Don't worry about him" murmured the brunette softly, though he felt it was more to convince himself than the PR agent. "I have him right where I want him."

-xoxoxoxoxo-

"Are you mad at me?" crooned the demon, staring up at the brunette from his lap. Logan smiled slightly as he watched the moon glow in all of its celestial beauty up ahead, a silver queen commanding her court of stars. "No, I'm not mad."

"Then why do you keep looking up at the sky?"

"I'm thinking." Kendall lifted his head and grazed his teeth against the hollow of the angel's neck, relishing in the clean taste of skin clouding his tongue. Their time together was precious little, so they had to make each moment together count. "Count the stars and you'll find me" he whispered, his eyes gleaming up adoringly at his beloved. "Count the number of breaths you draw and you'll find my heart."

"You're awfully mushy today."

"Well considering what we got up to today, I can't help it, can I?" grinned the blonde as Logan's hand ran absentmindedly through his sunshine locks. The angel chuckled quietly, pushing the demon's head back down against his lap. His focus turned back onto the midnight looming across the horizon before lowering his line of sight to the burst of lights that was Los Angeles. From afar, it looked so dismally vain… just ordinary people hyping up their mundane lives so that they felt better when they looked at the person staring back at them in the mirror. They didn't know how fortunate they were to be oblivious of epic battles between angels and demons, free of any real care in the world. How he wished he could do that too… just love unconditionally without having to bother with all this good and evil business.

"So what did you tell Kelly to get you to meet me here?" asked the demon, stretching his hand up to reach Logan's. The brunette drew in a deep breath. "That I needed more alder bark."

"What the fuck is that?"

"Tree bark to help get my powers back to normal" said the angel softly, brushing his fingers against the blonde's forehead. Kendall let out an impish snigger. "What do you do, smoke it?"

"Chew it." The demon's laugh grew louder until the stone glare from the brunette silenced him. "I'm sorry… but this is funny."

"What's even more funny is how messed up things have gotten" murmured Logan, the blankness returning to his mahogany eyes. "All of a sudden, Kelly's the one making the strategies and getting worried."

"And you feel less of a man?"

"More like less of an angel." Logan sighed tiredly. "I'm supposed to protect him from you, and instead here I am."

"You regret-"

"I don't regret anything. I just wish things made more sense. I don't want it to be us versus the rest of creation." He cocked his head down at Kendall. "Don't you feel the same?"

"Nope."

"Not even a little?"

"You have to know that I've loved you for a little over four hundred years now, so no, I'm not going to allow some pathetic human to ruin what we have now."

"He's not pathetic."

"Of course not. While we're at it, let's say he has a brain too." The angel heaved his chest in another sigh, biting his lip anxiously. His heart was slowly starting unravel in two distinct sides: one with what cold slap of reality, and one with his whimsical ideas of how everything should be. In the middle stood the both of them with all the emotion they could muster, but no way of how to bridge that gap. Their very philosophies were so different, by all reason this love should fail before the first hurdle. "Remember when you said you'd do whatever I wanted?"

"Yes."

"I want you to do something for me."

"Nah, I'm kind of tired now. I'll be more than happy to-"

"Promise me that you won't hurt James." Kendall frowned. "What?"

"If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here" said the angel quietly. "And this would have never happened. I don't care what your sister does, but I need to know that you won't do anything."

"Why this all of a sudden?"

"Because I still have a job to do at the end of the day, and I'll be damned if I let him fall." Logan stared deeply into the glimmering emerald gaze looking back at him. "If you love me, you'll do this."

"You know, you're taking the fun out of all of this."

"Kendall-"

"Fine, fine, I promise. Can I at least mess with his head a little?"

"No."

"Make his worst fear come to life?"

"Definitely not."

"You're such a douche."  
>"I love you too."<p>

**Woah, what is Kendall promising? If Griffin comes to know, that's the end of him! Well guys, so ends another chapter, please tell me what you thought! Till next time, adios! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Masquerade Of Lesser Mortals**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Big Time Rush or any of the characters. Sad, right?

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, what's up? I hope you all are doing well. A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed and alerted the last chapter, you guys rock. Seriously, I love you all for taking the time read my stories and giving your opinion. Without further a due, please sit back, relax and enjoy the next chapter…

"Not so loud" smirked Kendall, relishing as the angel's body shuddered pleasurably in his hold. "Do you want people to hear us?" Logan closed his eyes as he felt the back of his head softly become one with the wall, his skin set alight with passion as the blonde's lips lovingly traversed across his neck, his breath exiting his lips in short blasts. "As long as it's not Katie or Kelly, I don't care if the entire set watches."

"Better add Gustavo to that list" muttered the demon irritably laying his hands protectively against the brunette's hips. "I swear that guy looks at me funny every time I take my shirt off."

"Did anyone ask you to walk around his house half naked?" smiled the smaller man, taking a distinct pleasure at the blonde's faux scowl. "Stop giving him a reason to."

"Is that a hint of jealousy I detect?"

"Keep dreaming Kendall" smiled the brunette, feeling his senses slowly ebb away as the blonde's fingers passionately paid their homage to his body. It was hard to breathe whenever the demon was this close to him, especially since he was the only target for his lover's burning zeal, but somehow a smile was never too far off whenever precious moments like this offered themselves up out of nowhere. This was a world carved out by their love, exempt from all the rules that applied to the outside. Good and evil didn't matter; this was affection at its most untainted zenith, blazing across both of their hearts like incandescent beacons. A week had soared passed since that first collision of bodies, each day giving the brunette a new reason to smile. He was still new to this – the emotions Kendall had carved somewhere deep inside of him still sat awkwardly upon his heart. The blonde had awoken a part of him he never knew existed until now, and the addictive rush of stirred up inside him never failed to clash on some level with the rigid structure of his duty. No matter how hard he tried, each solution he conjured up to placate his conscience would fall spectacularly. There was always some factor he couldn't fully control: Katie, Kelly or even James himself. He had come to the conclusion that it would always be the two of them against the rest of the world, and yet he could never fully understand why. Love was something that was supposed to mockingly transcend any obstacle that was placed in its path, so why was this so difficult?

"I have something for you" whispered Kendall, pulling the angel out of his angst-ridden requiem. Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out a dried roll of tree bark, arching his brow quizzically as the brunette's expression soured instantly. "Is that what I think it is?" asked Logan dryly, trying his utmost not to roll his eyes. Kendall cocked his head innocently. "You did say your powers were out of whack."

"Yes, but I have it under control."

"Logan-"

"Do you know how bad that stuff tastes?"

"Do you know how much of a spoilt brat you're being?" The demon sighed wearily, flattening his palm against the patch of wall beside the brunette's head. His eyes shimmered wondrously as their bewitching emerald drank in the sight of the beautiful defiance returned his stare with every bit of burning intensity he sent out and more. "Are your powers back to normal?" he asked softly, searchingly gazing the mahogany spheres before him. Logan dropped his gaze to the floor. "No."

"Exactly. It's been over a week since I cast that spell on you and you're still not back to full strength yet."

"You think I don't know that?"

"Then isn't it fucking stupid of you not to take this because of how it tastes?" The blonde pushed his body closer to the angel, his lips brushing lightly against the milky skin of his cheek. "I'm sorry I did this to you."

"You didn't know" said Logan lowly, wrapping his arms loosely against the demon's waist. "Or if you did, you didn't mean it."

"That's a whole other problem we can get into later. Look, Katie's getting on edge lately, so she's probably ready to make her move on that idiot charge of yours. You need all the help you can get." The blonde gently nipped at his beloved's ear, losing himself completely in the sheer force that was the angel. No one could ever bring out every single rainbow of conceivable emotion within him like the brunette, he knew that now. "If anything ever happened to you-"

"Nothing will" said the angel quietly, stroking his finger's against Kendall's back. A small grin came to his face, a fragile gift in the unearthly turmoil, almost reprieving him from his worries. "You're there."

-xoxoxoxoxo-

"He is there" murmured the brunette, pressing his back up against the wall to take in the vociferous bustling before him. The protective cocoa of his eyes lingered over at James and Jo rehearsing for the next scene, blatantly ignoring the shrill corrections Gustavo spat out every time they missed a line; before catching onto Katie lurking not too far behind them. The angel felt his body tense in response to the icy glower she radiated towards him, ripped with an instinctive urge to protect his before common sense made its timely appearance – she too was forbidden to expose any form of magic to humans. Logan let out a drawn breath, returning his focus to the actors flipping zealously through their scripts. Even if Kendall had given his word not to lay a finger on James, Katie would always be the wild card in the entire situation. She didn't need any powers to entrance her victims, the lustful curves on her body alone was more than enough to compensate for any lack of magic. All she had to do was spread her legs, and the mightiest of men would fall helplessly to her every conniving whim. "She's too unpredictable" thought the brunette darkly, still feeling the enigmatic tingle of the demon's glare force itself down his spine. "She's clever enough to know that something's happening between me and him. It's only a matter of time, I guess." He lowered his gaze to the floor despondently, staring at the snow white of his sneakers expectantly as if they would come to life and show him the answer to his troubles. "It's even harder this time around" he whispered, his voice barely a break above a silken lilt of its former register. "How do we do this without hurting ourselves or anyone else?"

"Well, no one ever said that it would be easy. Some of the greatest love stories ever were about two people who were on the brink but could never get over the edge, and yes, I do mean that sexually instead of metaphorically." The angel sharply twisted his head up at the sound of the droning voice next to him, raising his eyebrows at the near senile twist of the man next to him. The thick rim glasses did little to conceal the dark beads of his eyes, but somehow the kindly chub of his face offset his commanding aura. "The rest of those stories were just about 'straight' guys who just so happened to take a detour to the local gay clubs on their way home to their WASP wives. Not the most interesting of course, but anything's better than watching amoebas grow for three billion years."

"I'm sorry, who are you?" The man cracked his mask of a face into a slight grin. "Someone who's here to warn you."

"That still doesn't answer my question." Logan narrowed his eyes as the bewildering stranger sighed wearily. "OK, but if I tell you, promise not to freak out on me. I hate it when people do that. I need love too, you know."

"Why would I freak out?"

"Because I'm the Angel of Death." The brunette's lips parted slightly, forcing every iota of air out of his lungs. "You're what?"

"See, I knew it" said the man thoughtfully, pushing his spectacles further up the bridge of his nose. He shrugged nonchalantly before taking a quick look around. "Even angels get weird orgasm face when I tell them that." Logan contracted his brow in utter bewilderment. Death, of course, was a powerful entity, but never had made such a personal appearance, least of all to him. "If you're… really who you say you are-"

"The Grim Reaper. The final hurdle. The sweet escape."

"All that, yeah. Prove it."

"Do you really want to play this game with me?" The angel stared indignantly. "Pretty much."

"Alright. Four hundred years ago, that pretty little blonde you like kissing so much was your charge. He fell in love with you, and you were afraid as hell because you fell for him too. You rejected him, and do I really need to go on or do you get the picture?"

"You really know how to make a guy feel pathetic, don't you?" muttered the brunette irately, turning his head to face the innate buzz of the set. James, Jo and Gustavo had taken to brusquely shouting at each other, each with their own version of scarlet upon their faces. "Well, I do try and add my own personal touch" said the reaper smugly, following Logan's line of sight. "But really, yours is a particularly interesting story. It's like my very own cosmic soap opera."

"I'm glad you find it so entertaining."

Logan turned his body to face the older man, his face set in stone. Hearing his own tale from an outsider made it sound so easy – all the bitter complications he'd faced over the decades sounded like nothing more than clear cut mockeries from someone else's mouth. "Have you really been watching me all these years?" he asked, his voice cutting through the air volcanically. The reaper pursed his lips together. "Well, not just you, you're only half of this soppy drama. But I will say this, that demon really loves you."

"I know."

"Then why did you doubt yourself before I showed up?" The brunette shook his head tiredly. "I didn't doubt him. It's this whole mess that I'm not so sure about."

"Well you wouldn't be in this position if it wasn't for him. Hell, if it wasn't for him, you wouldn't have been in ANY position."

"Please tell me you don't watch us when we-"

"Oh, no, never during that. But then again, it doesn't last very long so I don't feel like I'm missing out on anything." The brunette laughed softly. "Good to know that the Grim Reaper's a pervert."

"Anyway, that's not why I'm here. You and your lover boy have really been screwing things up for the rest of us." Logan raised his brow, pressing his hand against the wall. He stared deeply into the reaper's eyes, but the endless voids gave nothing away. "How so?"

"Your little love story has been causing one mess after the other in the grand design of things."

"I don't get it."

"Demons and angels aren't meant to fall in love with each other. Good and evil are two separate entities; the entire cosmos is built around that. Sure, one can't exist without the other, but they never ever mix." The brunette felt his heart accelerate into an anxious overdrive. His hand left the wall and curled into a loose fist. "So what does that mean for us?"

"Well, haven't you felt it already? You can chew all the alder bark you want, that still won't stop your powers from getting weaker."

"What's going to happen?"

"Logan, let me tell a little secret the higher ups don't like getting out. Anyone who can wield magic has their powers linked to their emotions. In short, if you carry on your affair with Goldilocks, you'll turn human. You won't be able to protect yourself much less anyone else." The brunette felt his head spin, his body consumed by an overwhelming chaos. Did it really come down to this? Did he have to end this so soon? "You're asking me to give up the single greatest thing that ever happened to me?" he said weakly, turning his head away. "After all the regret I lived with, I finally brought myself to say it – I love him, and you want me to walk away from that?"

"I'm not asking you to do anything. I'm just giving you options." Logan shook his head once more, the despair blackening over his heart. "This isn't fair, not after what we've been through. Why does this have to be so hard?"

"Because it just is. Sometimes love just isn't enough."

-xoxoxoxoxo-

"I can't believe that guy" muttered James angrily, slamming his script down on the counter. "Changing the script at the last fucking minute?" The actor glared at his reflection in the mirror before turning away to face the sparse decorations of his makeup room. This place always seemed smaller whenever he was angry, but then again so did the rest of the world. "It's happening again" he groaned, rubbing his fingers against his forehead. The soaring black anger he was once so familiar with made its presence known inside of him, possessing him until he saw swathes of crimson. At one time, this had been his only friend, the only companion he had to the cruel slap of rejection. "I am stronger than this" he whispered, gazing emptily at the man looking back at him. "I am in control."

"You know, all that 'control' stuff is so overrated." James turned around to see Gustavo's pet girl enter his room, wearing a frosty smirk upon her lips. Her eyes lit up hungrily at the sight of him, pulling him into this inexplicable allure. Her voice slid over his ears like satin, beckoning his body towards her. "And you are?"

"Katie Knight. Your director's… personal assistant."

"I bet you are" smirked the actor, turning his back towards the brunette. "Any specific reason why you're here?"

"No, not yet" she sighed, taking a scrutinizing sweep of the room. "But really, a guy like you needs to let go."

"A guy like me?"

"I know your type James. You've seen the wildest side of life and it scared you because you couldn't stop. A high like that gets right under your skin, and you can't get enough."

"Lady, I don't know who you are, but clearly you don't know anything about me" said the actor curtly, dragging the script to side of the counter with his fingers. "I'm not that person anymore."

"Maybe not on the surface. But deep down, we all want that irrepressible urge to be realized. You're one of the very few to do actually do it, and for that I drop my hat to you." James stiffened himself as he felt a pair of hands meander across his torso. "And maybe my pants later on."

"I'm not that kind of guy."

"Not presently. But give me an hour, and I'll flip your world upside down. All you have to do is give in."

**Wow, what is Katie up to? Will her plan work? And now that Logan is becoming human, what will he do? Can our favorite couple weather the storm? Drop a review and let me know what you thought please Till next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Past Is Always Present**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Big Time Rush or any of the characters.

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, what's up? No, I haven't abandoned this story, I've been caught up with campus and some of my other stories (I just finished _Always_), but I'm here now! I'd like to thank everyone who has been reading, alerting and reviewing the story while I was away, you guys are so awesome. So here is the next chapter, please enjoy and let me know what you thought! Oh, and just for clarity, everything in Italics in this chapter is either a spell or a memory.

"_Dear God Kendall, the mayor's daughter? Don't you have the least bit of shame?" The auburn haired woman sighed exasperatedly as she stared over at the gleeful insolence on her son's face, his meadow green eyes twinkling mischievously in the weak strands of sunlight struggling to diffuse themselves across the room. Katherine held in her breath excitedly as she stared across at the window down below to the soft patter of the rain. She felt a commanding swish of air behind her as her mother paced around the chair that barely supported her brother's nonchalant lounging, every footstep echoing in strained ripples of sound. Not that she could judge, but was today finally the day that sweet judgment was handed down and to prove that the world really was a fair place? She didn't dare fan her hopes anymore like she had in the past. Time and time again disappointment had always followed these 'precious' moments closely, almost as if some cosmic force wanted to extract some comedy out of her life. Her parents simply refused to see what she could. They were blind to the uninhibited rawness of their firstborn, nothing more than mere victims of his charm like the rest of the town. If he wanted to, the eldest of the Knight children could reduce men and women alike to lustful ashes with a simple grin and a few well chosen whispers. Whereas she lived her days in terms of rose colored streaks of emotion, he reveled in conquests of seduction and luxury, regarding nearly everyone and everything as pawns in his game. He ran through lovers and money like water, and still it wasn't enough. The more he succeeded at his vices, the more ambitious he became, leaving the rest of his family to wonder what would become of him. Kendall's downfall wasn't a matter of 'if', it was 'when'. The young brunette knew there would come a day where her brother's invincibility would cease to exist, as would he. And she'd be there to watch it all, the silent sage who had predicted it, feeling half her heart destroy itself in grief. The mayor's daughter was the one line he could not cross without bearing the consequences. Today, Justice would come, seeing neither blood nor face; but only deed. Kendall's time had come._

"_Come now Mother, you know distress isn't a good look on you" smirked the blonde as he lounged back onto the chair. A shake of his head cleared his eyes from the errant golden bang of hair, the glimmering emerald of his stare boring into the older woman with equal parts of reserved imploration and beastly recklessness. "Besides, she did say she wanted it in the end."  
>"Yes, after you sweet-talked her like you did with her cousin" snapped the Knight matriarch irritably, pressing her hands down onto the pleats of her skirt. "Who knows if those poor girls are carrying your children?"<em>

"_Well, I could always turn my attention to the mayor's son if that would make you feel better" said the blonde clinically, throwing his sister a wink. Jennifer Knight drew herself up to full height, her lips thinning themselves out to a quivering line of anxiousness. "Kendall, what are you doing with your life? Throwing it away over gambling and-"_

"_I'm sorry Mother" murmured the blonde, leaping out his chair to take his mother's hands into his own. His impish expression instantly eclipsed itself into a blank slate, his eyes now fully rounded and begging for mercy. "I really am."_

"_I just… I don't know anymore." With a quick step on her heel, the older woman turned around and walked out of the room, leaving a streak of shock plastered across her son's face. Katherine's lips curled fully as she stared on at the graying horizon of Manhattan, feeling her heart beat out triumphantly against her bosom. This had been a small victory for her after months of her months of agonizing at her parent's behest, but a victory nonetheless. "There truly is justice in the world after all."_

"_And what are you smiling about?" came the breathy whisper in her ear, forcing her smirk to cut deeper into her cheeks. Turning around, she saw the fire in his eyes blaze out wrathfully, sharply contrasting the icy mask his face wore. "Nothing to worry yourself about dear brother" she smiled moving past him with a teasing gait in her step to match the elation she felt soaring about her body. The blonde's hand shot out instantly, his fingers tightly wrapping themselves around her forearm to stop her. Leaning in, his lips hovered around her ear, lustfully nipping at her lobe to cause her entire body to shudder in revulsion. "You think you can judge me?" he asked, his breath clouding at the side of her neck. "After what you've been up to with that merchant?" The brunette's eyes latched onto his sharply, heavy swirls of anger trailing about within her irises. This was the true nature of their relationship: each of them trying to show up against the other until they finally found the key that would herald their final destruction. There was no love here, just the shallow pretense to keep their parents satisfied. "What I do, I do for love" she whispered, venom pouring out into her words. "You on the other hand do it for lust, but I suppose even that would be too good a description for you."_

"_I've gotten myself out of worse troubles before my _virtuous _sister" grinned Kendall smoothly, slowly letting her hand go. "This is merely another feather in my cap."_

"_Thank you for just proving me right."_

"_You couldn't be further from the truth. I carry on the way I do out of a love, no matter how perverted it might be." He chuckled softly at the bemused frown cracking across her forehead. "I have the courage to sink myself in sin in front of everyone. You do it behind closed doors at the hands of a married man whose wife is expecting his third child. Tell me again who's wrong."_

-xoxoxoxoxo-

"Remind me again how you tricked me into coming to a bar?" asked James hesitantly, leaning over onto his crossed arms on the counter. The acrid wisps of cigarette smoke and alcohol drawled luxuriously through his nostrils, instantly awakening him to the moments he had long since suppressed. The knowing smirk on Katie's face sent an illicit tingle down his spine, almost as if she could hear the very emotions that ran through him. No doubt Logan would disapprove of this entire situation, setting and present company included. He shifted his gaze to the black marble counter, feeling his heart begin to pound with histrionic angst in his chest. He was supposed to have forgotten this world since meeting the brunette. The downward spiral he had ridden on was still fresh in his head, burnt into his very memory as a warning of what would happen if he ever turned to alcohol again. One of the downsides of meeting Logan was that he never got to learn the self control he needed to face this particular demon of his – he simply projected his obsession onto the man that saved him, somehow turning his drunken fanaticism into strict abstinence without any middle steps. The temptation had always been around, but his friend had been there at every instance to make sure he never fell. In truth, Logan had become more of a crutch than a support system, and his first test without the training wheels was staring at him with a beguiling smile upon her face, seemingly amused at his obvious fluster. His anger still ripped through him completely, clouding his mind with its crimson haze. Jo was right in a sense: there was a parasite in his friendship with the brunette, but it was anyone's guess as to who it was at this point. She could be completely right by assuming the unlikely instance that Logan really was after his fame and fortune to be true; or the fact that it could be the complete inverse in the fact that he was actually the one who went beyond the role of simple 'friend', needing the brunette's constant vigilance towards him like the air he breathed. In any case, he suffered in the most humiliating way possible because of it. Without Logan, there was simply no way he could function as a decent human being.

"I asked you for an hour to prove that I could flip your world on its axis" said Katie curtly, swinging her legs up across the barstool near where the actor stood. She looked over at the drink in her hand, smiling as the oak-scented golden syrup of the whiskey swirled itself over the soft cubes of ice in her glass. Her brother would have loved this particular brand, even more so than the look of utter stupidity on their soon-to-be victim's face. "And since it took us twenty minutes to get here, I have forty left to do so."

"I'd like to see you try" said the actor softly, tracing his finger nervously across the marble counter. The demon let out quiet laughter filled with condescending lilts before she took another sip of her ambrosia. "You think I'm wrong?"

"It's not a case of right or wrong. Look, what you said earlier about me, about me needing to let go wasn't all wrong. But I don't let go like this" he said firmly, his gaze winding up to meet her own. "Not anymore."

"What is your poison James?" asked Katie, the enticing whisper of her voice catapulting the brunette into a blissful state of lightheadedness. "What is the one thing that gets you undone?"

"Guess" said the actor faintly, vaguely putting up a resistance. The demon narrowed her eyes smilingly, taking another drawn out sip from her glass. Her eyes quickly roamed over her prey's body, drinking in every detail he could offer. "It's not sex; you're too innocent for that."

"Gee thanks."

"And it's not money or power either; else you wouldn't be in this backward ass TV show. Bondage?"

"You're way off with that one" chuckled James, throwing his new companion an enigmatic grin of his own. Katie arched her brow quizzically. "Well, I'm sinking badly over here. I officially give up."

"Ah, so soon?"

"Well, I don't have any other choice, I already ran through my top four" said Katie, the faux naivety evident in her voice. Her smile grew slightly more sympathetic. "But it's cool if you don't want to tell me. We all need our secrets, and personally I'm not one to judge."

"You sound like you know what I've been through" murmured the actor, frowning bewilderedly at her. The demon slipped her head into a nod placing her glass squarely in the space between her and the taller brunette, making a mental note as she watched his eyes travel straight to the whiskey. "The way I see it, everyone's got at least one flaw they try to cover up with this illusion of perfection. No matter how a person looks on the outside, their head always goes back to that one fatal slip up that could ruin everything if it were to happen." Her head took a quick glance around the bar before she leant in closer to the actor, her watch twistingly hypnotizing the actor. James's lips parted slightly, his breath coming out in a weak gasp, catching at his throat. Who was this passionately beautiful dark horse who spoke like she lived through him? His mind numbed itself as her lips barely brushed against his own, the faint sting of alcohol catching on his mouth. She had him right where she wanted him – pinned helplessly like the puppet he was.

"You know big boy, if you want to take a sip, I won't tell anyone" said the demon softly, pulling her head back as she pushed the glass further towards the actor's hands. She watched innocently as his face drained to ice white, causing his body to sharply back away. Staring at her incredulously, he heaved his chest for air desperately, trying his best to regain his composure. "I need to go" he muttered, striding past her as fast as he could go. Katie smiled to herself as she watched his every step until he swung the door angrily to head out of the bar. "Score one for team evil" she thought smugly, pulling her bitter nectar back towards her. "Your move Logan."

-xoxoxoxoxo-

_Kendall stared up hopelessly at the iron clad sky, unconsciously brushing the drenched blonde waterfall of his locks back as he felt his heart race irresistibly inside of him. His blood seethed in excitement as kept striding himself around in an exhausting circle, hidden mercifully in the alley between the Knight residence and the baker next door. His ears caught onto the frustrated shouts of men and women alike; barely daring to go beyond the sheltered awnings of their buildings for fear the rain might disintegrate their flesh into crimson pools. Shouts and curses were vociferously hurled through the air, not to mention the few stares his maddening pace attracted. He let out a careless laugh as he stopped throwing his head back to allow the heavenly torrents to pierce through the thin cotton of his shirt, gathering like dew upon the passionate fire on his skin. His considerable reputation was only preceded by his godlike beauty in this town, and he didn't hide the fact that he willingly handed himself over to the wrong side of life. But today was different: today was the day that he finally surrendered to the ache in his chest, the pain of being so close to completion but never truly achieving it. No doubt his parents would be beyond delighted to hear that he had thrown away his vices, but the fact that his heart belonged to the best friend who lingered protectively around him would tinge their happiness would just the hint of caution. One sight of that smile, that milky skin and he was lost completely to it. Countless numbers of men and women had burned in the inferno of his lust, but never had one come along to unknowingly tame the beast within. "I have no idea how you did it" thought the blonde blissfully, feeling every trailing raindrop tingle across his body. "But I have no doubt that you and I are meant to be, in this and every lifetime."_

"_Playing out in the rain again?" asked a slightly amused voice, causing the blonde to turn around. Underneath the shelter of the bakery stood the person who had given meaning to every word he spoke, every breath he took. Those smoldering chocolate irises, how he longed to see even a fraction of the affection he felt mirrored within them as he held the object of hid desire jealously in his arms. When Kendall Knight fell in love, he yearned and pined without any limit, obsessively focusing his emotion onto one single, breathless being – Logan. The brunette couldn't help but smile as he waved over to his friend, clearly entertained by the blonde's insane antics. "I've heard of being young at heart Kendall, but your inner child will have to grow up at some point" he said, briefly allowing his eyes to wander across the damp brown shirt plastered to his friend's torso. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say seducing the mayor's daughter has strained your head considerably."_

"_Does everyone know already? That was quick."_

"_I'd stay out of Mayor Willard's sights if I were you. He's after blood this time" smiled Logan, pressing his back up against the warm brick wall. The faint smell of bread wafted through the saturated atmosphere, forcing him to tilt his head back wistfully. The blonde's breath stilled itself as he glared hungrily at the soft flesh bared especially for him so openly by his prey. Even the smallest of movements had him needing more, dancing like a fool to the soft tune of his unrequited love. Logan could kill him without so much as lifting a finger, but it was a death he'd be grateful to receive a hundred times over. Shuffling closer towards his companion, Kendall stared out nervously at the side wall of his own house, letting out a fluid breath to calm himself. "Mother's furious with me" he said softly, catching the brunette turn to face him out of the corner of his eye. "I think I might have gone too far this time."_

"_No, really?" laughed Logan cheerfully. "Kendall, she was the mayor's daughter. Your father is one of his most prominent civil servants; did you really think you could take her without consequences?"_

"_You're lucky you have your freedom Logan" muttered the blonde, turning to face his friend solemnly. "No family, no ties. You're only limited by your virtues."_

"_Perhaps" admitted the shorter man, shrugging his shoulders. "But at least you have people who care about you in this world. I'm the one who has to live on alone."_

"_What… what if you didn't have to?" asked Kendall tentatively, reaching out to grasp the brunette's hands in his fingers. He barely had time to register the look of mild confusion on Logan's face before he breathlessly leaned in, his lips lightly colliding against the sweet petals before him. The light taste of anxiousness on his companion's mouth sent an illicit thrill sparking across his body, eliciting a wanting moan from deep inside his throat. As suddenly as it had begun, the blonde felt the brunette's free hand on his chest, modestly pushing him away. The taller man tilted his head at the flush of pink flooding Logan's cheek, reluctantly relinquishing his hold on the hand he wanted to hold for life. "What was that about?" he asked quietly, shyly turning himself away. Kendall's hand tenderly shot out to his friend's chin, clocking it back to his view once more. "I love you."_

"_You really have been playing in the rain for too long."_

"_No Logan, listen to me." Kendall shook his head quickly to clear it, trailing his hand back down to his own vicinity. "I'll give it up – the lovers, the gambling, all of it. Just please-"_

"_You're insane" whispered the brunette, stepping around to walk away. No sooner had his back turned, he felt Kendall's grip on him once more, this time painfully across his shoulder to freeze him. "I am not one of those people that you can easily discard Kendall" he muttered, dropping his gaze to the muddy gravel beneath his feet. "For the sake of our friendship, stop this."_

"_I can't. You of all people know that when I want-"_

"_You don't want me. And even if you did, you can't have me." The blonde pulled his body closer until he was right up against the brunette, feeling his every quiver run through his fingertips. "And why is that?"_

"_I'm not who you think I am."_

-xoxoxoxoxo-

"_Deditionem_" murmured the angel, smiling superiorly to himself as he caught onto the demon's panicked expression. Nearly instantly, their bodies collided lustfully against each other, slamming their combined mass into the door to shut it completely. Ideally, the set's store cupboard was not high on their list of places for a clandestine romantic rendezvous, but given that their respective partners were so brutally effective when it came to their watchful eyes, a tryst amongst brooms and mops was all they could settle for at this point. A low grunt escaped the taller man's lips as he felt a brief bolt of pain shoot through his spine, but the brunette's breath clinging lovingly to the hollow in his neck displaced it with the ardent desire he'd come to associate with his heavenly lover. A contented smirk curled up against his mouth as he felt Logan trail his way down his throat in feather light kisses, each collision of skin leaving him lusting after more. It was a shame that neither one of them had been brave enough to confront their emotions in the past – they could have been so much more by now, but even stolen moments like these were enough to get by. As long as they were together, good and evil were reduced to meaningless labels, names that didn't apply to anything. "You're awfully eager today" smirked the demon, arching his back against the door as he felt the angel's fly teasingly under his shirt to rest against his abdomen. The blonde moaned sinfully at his lover's touch, feeling his ignite every inch of taut skin they came across. "I thought that since your sister is out of sight and Kelly's busy with the PR team, we could get up to a little fun of our own" said the shorter man softly before gently tugging at the blonde's earlobe with his teeth. His hand travelled further up the demon's body, resting now against his chest. The heartbeat he felt pulsed excitedly in response to his touch, reassuring him that no lie existed between the two of them. "Not yet anyways" he thought darkly, leaning in to press his lips once more into Kendall's neck. His tongue flicked against the golden-kissed skin, tasting the tang of passion upon his lips, feeling it sink into his body. His hand travelled back down to the blonde's waist, briefly dancing upon the leather belt before beginning to fiddle with the buckle. There would always be this – in spite of whatever would happen now that he was losing his angelic side, there would always be this to forget it all… there would always be him.

"Logan, wait don't-" Kendall reached down in between their bodies to lightly hold the brunette's hand, ceasing him from toying with his prize any further. The angel's eyes travelled questioningly to the searching green ones staring right back at him. The blonde's hand slowly journeyed up, opening his palm against his lover's face to cup his cheek. "Something's wrong" he said quietly, arching his brow. "Don't even think of lying to me, I know you well enough by now." The brunette sighed deeply, leaning forward to press his forehead against the demon's chest. "I hate that. It makes lying to you impossible."

"Come on pretty boy" whispered the blonde, watching his hand abandon the shorter man's cheek for his head, losing itself completely to the forest of dark spikes. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, it's just…" Logan wrapped his hands around the blonde's waist, pulling his lover's body closer to his in the most zealous of embraces. "What would you do if I wasn't an angel?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what would happen to us if I were human?" Kendall tugged gently at Logan's hair to pull him back into his questioning gaze. "What are you talking about?"

"I met with the Angel of Death today" whispered the brunette softly. "He says I'm becoming human."

"What the fuck? How?"

"Us" said Logan simply, rolling his head back down to his lover's torso. "Apparently good and evil aren't meant to love each other. Our magic is linked our emotions and the more I feel for you, the closer to pure human I become." Kendall's heart raced nervously, his hands trailing down the brunette's back with nothing short of fearful admiration. They had come so far, only for this to happen. Maybe it was destined to always be like this, like a safety net for the universe to keep them apart. He couldn't let his angel go, not now or ever. "Do you want to leave me?" he asked, feeling what little soul he had left tear in two. On one hand, Logan would be defenseless in the onslaught playing itself out between the two forces of magic over James, not to mention in the future if he should survive this. If Katie ever got wind of this news, he might as well start picking out tombstones and coffins now. But if they did leave this, whatever this powerful bond that wound the two of them together so effortlessly; they'd both risk losing each other, becoming vulnerable in the worst of senses. Sides would have to picked, consciences would have to be wrecked. "Do you want to leave me?"

"No" said Logan softly. "I know my duty as an angel, but I can't ever escape anything of what we have together. I can't walk away from you again." He smiled sadly to himself. "You're stuck with me."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." Kendall leaned down to press his lips against the yielding mattes of hair beneath his chin, closing his eyes in relief. "We'll make it through this together, I swear to you."

"Look, what I'm about to ask you goes against everything we both stand for-"

"I'll look after James." Kendall's answer was firm and immediate, taking the shorter man by surprise. He pulled his head back to gaze wondrously at the marvel before him, wondering if this thrilling essence in his hold was even evil to begin with. "You sure about this?"

"No" he said, shaking his head slightly with a miserable grin. He lips quickly stole a kiss, landing themselves squarely on the brunette's nose. "But what am I supposed to do? I love you."

-xoxoxoxoxo-

The actor quickly stilled his nerves with a breath, feeling the gaze of the people around him burn right down to his very soul, judging him for his weakness even though they were in the exact same position he was. He rocked back and forth onto his seat, praying for the dubious stroke of luck that would bring Logan bursting right through the door to whisk him away from all this madness. He had only himself to blame now, and only he could right this wrong. The past was exactly that – ghosts that could no longer touch him. He had a new life now, one he couldn't afford to lose. He had to do this. "Hi, my name is James" he said shakily, feeling a profound nausea rise within him. He closed his eyes slowly, taking the first steps to stand by himself, to say that despite the infinite self disgust with an unwavering confidence that he had done this alone. "I'm an alcoholic."

**Never a happy moment whenever demons are involved! Poor James! Well, what did you guys think? Let me know please, you know how much I appreciate your thoughts. Till next time, take care, stay safe and ship Kogan!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Fourth Nexus**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Big Time Rush or any of the characters.

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, what's up? OK, so I know it's been a while since I've updated this story, but hey, things could be worse, right? I mean, we could all wake up one morning to find ourselves in the midst of an alien invasion! Jokes aside, things have been really hard though – juggling a full time job that puts you with the most difficult people to work with and writing multiple stories whilst trying to fight off the flu and convincing the Defy technician that your washing machine is in fact covered by the warrantee isn't the easiest of things, but I'm going to try! So last time we left off, Kendall found out that Logan was on his not-so-merry way to becoming mortal and promised to look after James. So what happens now? Well, let's take a look…

"_My mother always did warn me of pretty women with too much on their mind" smiled Richard, slowly tracing his fingers across his lover's collar bone. Katie barely registered the feather light electricity snaking across her left shoulder as she turned to face the merchant, appeasing his ruggedly handsome smirk with a gentle smile of her own. "My mother warned me of married men who spew sweet nothings into all the right the places. I think it's safe to say we both didn't heed their warnings."_

"_Tell me what's inside your head, my pretty flower" murmured the merchant softly, letting his lips gently press against the frosted locks of his lover's silken locks. He body gave a small tremor of lustful pleasure as he pulled her close, relishing his fingers on her naked skin. Katie was so different from the life he worked so hard to carve out for himself – she never asked questions, but then again, she never gave answers. Their meetings were usually briefly sweet, just enough for the both of them to spin out of their mundane realities and back again. He should be grateful that they had this precious bubble of time between them, a few moments to hold each other in playful lustiness before they parted ways again. There was just something about her that he couldn't quite calculate – her icy quietness veiled many things to the outside world, things that even he wasn't privy to. No doubt, he would have sold his own soul three times over to know what mechanics played out in her mind, but he had to be careful: from the very outset, this relationship was physical only. Of course, he gave her the odd charitable donation he gave her for her 'services', but never did he confess his silent longing to know her better. An affair in Manhattan – his family would be in ruins._

"_Have you heard the recent news of my brother and Mayor Willard's daughter?" asked the brunette flatly. Richard chuckled softly to himself. "Who hasn't? You Knight children are the courtiers of scandal."_

"_Mother is furious with him" said Katie, turning her head away from the merchant's torso. A weary sigh burst forth from her pouting lips into the soft lull of the air between their skins. "But if the past is anything to go by, she'll find her calm again soon enough."_

"_And Mayor Wilkins will settle into his usual quiet anger. It'll be like nothing ever happened." Katie shook her head smilingly at the merchant's words, letting them slip over her head like the luxurious fantasy they were. Yes, soon the proverbial dust would settle, leaving her to scuttle back into her brother's shadow. How she hated it all, like the people here were so blind to every step Kendall put wrong. There moments where it would be a sick joke to her, an entire city tormenting her by their own ignorance. The golden boy could walk circles of wrong around whomever he chose, yet the glowing terms that people described him only got brighter. What choice was there but to feel scalded?_

"_Can I ask you something?" Richard's words hung low, careful around her ear. The brunette nodded. "Do you ever think of just escaping? Running away, just the two of us?" Katie Knight smirked sadly, feeling her heart weigh itself down in twisted contortions. "But of course."_

-xoxoxoxoxo-

"You know, I've always fancied these wonderful creations humans come up with" said Griffin mirthfully, his face cracking into a smile as toyed a cocktail umbrella between his fingers. Katie arched a brow at her superior, amusing herself at the thought that Griffin, one ranked up so highly in demonic circles, could ever smile, let alone at something as trivial as alcoholic beverage decorations. "Always so cheerful, this species, don't you think?" He tilted his head thoughtfully. "But then again, one has to be when you're this fragile."

"If you say so my lo- Griffin."

"Oh come now Katie, don't be such a yes-man. If I wanted that, I'd be sitting here with your brother instead of you." The brunette allowed the swing of the restaurant's atmosphere to run wild through her ears as she pondered her words. Kendall wasn't exactly what she'd call a blind follower to anyone else's orders – his mind was consumed by him and those he wished to drag down to his side. "Of course my lord."

"Katie-"

"Griffin, sorry."

"So, how goes our project?" asked the demon, taking a sinister lick of his Tequila sunrise. He watched the soft light dance upon his servant's skin as she silently fought a war of words inside her, her bewilderment becoming an intangible toy to him. Katherine still could trip over the sparks of humanity left in her, frustrating residuals that eventually would iron themselves out. He had no doubt that she'd fully give into her truly ebony urges in a few hundred years or so, but for now he was glad that he had at least one competent subordinate in his power. "Things looking good?"

"He shows signs of cracking. Gustavo seems to push his buttons more than anything else."

"Typical water nexus" smirked Griffin, smacking his lips to spread the bitter liquid across his tongue. "Always so emotional."

"He also has a heavy attachment to the angel."

"Oh please, let me tell you something – you find the next struggling actor, say a few kind words and watch how they surgically sew themselves to you." The senior demon rolled his eyes cynically at Katie's vacant expression. "There really isn't much to be said in that regard."

"Apart from that, once we have James, the last of the nexuses will have turned. Earth, fire, wind and water will obey our command alone."

"But until then, we shall assume that our efforts have been minimal to convert him" said Griffin diligently. "Demon after demon has failed in the past, victims of their own hubris. I won't let that happen to me." He reached hand across the table, laying it gently in the space between them so that the smallest of gaps inched between their fingertips. "I won't let that happen to us. And to that end, Kendall may be of more use than we imagined."

"I… I don't understand" frowned the brunette bewilderedly. Griffin rolled his head smilingly. "You see, each nexus that we've had in the past has always had that one person who connected with them to bring out their power. For Earth, it was his lover; for Air, her daughter and for Fire, the poor thing, it was Elvis Presley. Each one of these 'connectors' have been manipulated in some way by our side, whether it be by bribery or threat. But you see our problem with dear Jimmy boy?"

"You can't bribe or threaten an angel. Logan is incorruptible as they come."

"Not quite. Angels, like nexuses-" Griffin clicked his tongue impatiently. "How I hate that word. Anyways, just like their charges, angels have their one weak point. And for Logan, I'm guessing your brother will do quite well to shake up his world if he hasn't done so already."

"You mean-"

"Use the idiot to our advantage. Play him to play them, and watch how James will come running." Katie pursed her lips together. "But what can I do? He only listens to himself."

"Someone as self-destructive as your brother is as gullible as they come – you only need to tell them the opposite of what you want them to do to grasp them in your hand."

"But there's no chance-"

"Then let's take a chance and see where we wind up. If it works, we get what we came for… and if it doesn't, at least we'll be able to rid ourselves of dead weight."

-xoxoxoxoxo-

"God, grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change, the courage to change the things I can-" The actor faulted on his the worlds slipping off his tongue, cocking his head thoughtfully. He didn't feel particularly courageous at this point. In fact, the end of these meetings always felt like he had melted a layer of skin away from himself, leaving only the raw, bruised coward underneath. It was a cathartic pain – good for him in a way, but that didn't mean it hurt any less to have his world pierced by that thrusting darkness again. "And give me the wisdom to know the difference" he finished softly, just in time with the rest of the monotonous chant.

"All right everyone, see you next week" called the chairperson, smiling her way across the crowd. The actor returned her grace with a quick grin, feeling a slight tap on his shoulder. He turned around on heel, raising his eyebrows at the sight of the familiar blonde in front of him. "I know you" he said slowly, gradually pulling his eyebrows into a befuddled frown. The stranger chuckled briefly, extending his hand to the brunette. "Yeah, I hang around your set a lot. I'm Kendall Knight."

"Kendall? Strange name for a guy" said James, gripping the blonde's hand with his own. "Did you say your surname was Knight?"

"Yeah."

"That girl that's always with you… Gustavo's personal assistant, is she-"

"Ah, so you've already met my sister" said Kendall, the smile walking off his face in quickening increments. He'd have to work fast; there was no telling how deep Katie had sunk her talons. He made a promise, and he had every intention of keeping it.

"So, what's an up and coming actor doing at AA?" asked the demon, returning his body to the plastic chair behind him. He encouraged the brunette to do the same, noting that the taller man's eyes never once left him. Then again, he couldn't be blamed – he had most likely been burned by one Knight, he'd naturally be wary of the second one. "I'm a recovering alcoholic" said James, taking the chair in front of Kendall. "What's your excuse?"

"I'm… well, you could say I'm hopelessly lost."

"Well Kendall, you don't look very lost" said the actor, wincing slightly at the acidic undertone in his voice. He didn't mean to, but he was rubbed shamefully raw at the end of every A.A. meeting he came to. Simply acknowledging that dark place slumbering inside of him was enough for his mind to twist painfully. He may have moved on, but it would only take the smallest of slips for him to fall – Kendall's sister had proven that all too easily tonight.

"I'm lost in so many senses" smiled the blonde, his eyes lighting up at the brunette's indifference. "I just learn to hide it very well."

"Can I give you some advice? I'm hardly a guru or anything, but the truth always comes out in the end. I learned that the hard way, a lot of times."

"And exactly what is your truth tonight James?" smiled the half-demon, his head cocked curiously. James proffered a small snigger under his breath. "I should be asking you that. You're the newbie."

"Yes, but I need to learn from the feet of the guru" grinned the blonde, running a hand carelessly through his hair. "Let me guess, my sister?"

"Well, actually Gustavo. But your sister didn't help much. I wound up at a bar, ready to order every single bottle they had in stock. I wouldn't have had the money to pay for it, but that's a different story." James shook his head despondently. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't talk about your sister like that."

"Oh please, I've said FAR worse about her" said Kendall, feeling his smirk fade a little from his lips. "But, if I can offer you some advice: there are far worse dangers in this world than alcohol."

"Yeah right."

"You might not know about them, but they're there. Trust me James; you're not a bad person for just falling into temptation."

"You sound like you know what you're talking about."

"Oh believe me, I know. I know all too well."

-xoxoxoxoxo-

"_Tell me who you are" said the blonde, his breath laced with the pungent sting of whiskey. Logan arched a brow, taking a look around at the empty tavern. The black of night had already taken over as the brunette's eyes wandered from the window to keeper's stern gaze. They'd have to leave soon, but the Knights would have both their heads on platters for bringing their 'pride and joy' back in such an inebriated state. Kendall wasn't making this easy – he had gone straight from a confession to utter contempt in the space of a few hours. The angel had heard himself being called every form of profanity, but still he stayed. He had been warned against this, of forming a bond with his charge. All humans were equal regardless of status, he had to be willing to sacrifice his existence for all of them, charge or not. So why did his heart beat a little faster when he felt Kendall's mouth on his? Why was he here at near midnight in the lull of a thunderstorm watching him burn his blood with glass after glass of alcohol?_

"_Who I am isn't important" whispered the angel softly, leaning in forward. The blonde shuddered, a drunken smirk at his lips. "You're not in love with me."_

"_Let me tell you something. Through all of the money I've burned through, the whores I've fucked, the virgins I've defiled, you've been there."_

"_Kendall, stop." The brunette turned away as he felt his skin make contact with the blonde's fingers. This was more than he could handle. Kendall laughed quietly. "You're always there, always watching me… so pure and innocent." His fingers crawled up the angel's arm, relishing in the shockwaves his touch brought. "Does it hurt when someone so evil touches you my love?"_

"_You're not evil. And I'm not your love." Logan stood up, breaking himself away from the spicy whip of whiskey in the air. Kendall's head lolled dangerously against his chair. "You're walking away from me."_

"_I can't stand to see what you've become."_

"_But my dear, whatever I am, you made me."_

**Interesting… so what is Katie up to now? Will she throw a spanner in the works for Logan and Kendall's plans for James? And what would happen to our favorite couple if Kelly found out ;) Leave a review and let's find out… guys, I will do my best to get the next one out quickly! Maybe I should ask my boss if I can get paid to write fanfiction! Haha, till next time!**


End file.
